Abused Innocence
by Mina Uchiha
Summary: Tomoyo has everything: A torn past, an abusive guardian, lost parents, a broken personality BUT a best friend named Eriol who is willing to do anything to see her smile cuz he is the only one who understands her! rating 4 abuse and language! RR complete
1. Prologue: The cut

_**So I totally had to start this fiction because this story was eating my head off at night. When I used to lay down, all I could think about as this particular plot which is now a days quite popular/ common so bare with me.**_

**_Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji has everything: An abused past, lost parent(s), a broken personality, a fear of boys but a best friend named Eriol Hiragizawa who never seizes to help her n her time of need. They both reside in the outskirts of London, England. He loves her with all his heart but she isn't sure if she is even capable of loving anyone. _**

_**Disclaimer: I know that Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp and Clamp should be sued for not putting Eriol and Tomoyo as a couple. They are useless, ruthless and crappy pieces of dirt/ shit for not seeing the obviously obvious of Tomoyo and Eriol in love. They are soooooo dumb!!!!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Onegai shimasu! Tasukete!!!!" Shrieked Tomoyo as she fell on the ground, staring in horror at the figure approaching her.

"Are you dense or just plain stupid, wench! You are in England, no one understands Japanese! Even if they hear you, they won't come and save you!!" The figure grunted and then started laughing a mocking laugh.

Tomoyo stayed there, pinned to the ground. Her hair was all coming on her face in a messy way and she was radiating high amounts of heat due to tension and fear. Yet she was feeling very cold inside, cold and abused.

The figure was nearing her and she could feel his death glare sharpen towards her. Her arms hurt and her stomach was churning with fear and disgust. At that moment, she just wanted to end her own life because it was too unbearable to live.

In his hands, the figure was holding a small dagger. It was sharp and shimmering under the dim light coming from the ajar door. When he saw that it was fit to do harm, he swung his hands to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo fell towards the floor once again and felt a great sting on her arm. She looked towards her forearm to see a very deep and bloody gash. Blood was spilling out of it without any control and she narrowed her eyes in pain as she noticed how deep it was.

'This is going to leave a mark in my collection…' Thought Tomoyo as she got on her feet, grasping her gash tightly. It was a futile attempt to reduce the pain which was searing through her body.

Then, with all the little amount of energy left in her delicate body, Tomoyo raised her foot and hit the figure hard on the shin. The figure suddenly yelped and bent down on the ground in pain.

Tomoyo took her chance and tried to run away. She passed him, her heart beating out of her chest in fear and rage.

The figure looked towards her and groaned in pain, "You BITCH!" as he saw her running out of the door, still holding her injury with full force.

Tomoyo didn't look back even once to see the condition of the man in his late 40's. She opened the door with haste and ran out. She ran as fast as she could towards the front door.

Without thinking for even a second, she held the door knob tight in her grasp and turned it. She pulled the door towards herself and ran out only to bump into someone. She bounced off and was about to fall when a warm hand grasped her hand and pulled her towards itself.

"Tomoyo-san, daijoubu?" The boy asked, his azure bangs slightly covering his eyes. Those eyes showed worry and concern.

Tomoyo looked up at the boy and said, "JUST GO!!" As soon as she said that, she pushed him aside and ran out into the pouring rain.

Her feet made loud splashing sounds as they hit the pavement which had water covering it. Her black slippers became all wet and her hair flew from one side to another, spraying rain drops all around.

The boy reached his hand towards her but them stopped in mid way. Then his eyes narrowed in anger and turned towards the door. He could see the same man, bending and holding his knee with one hand. The boy wanted to do something but then a promised clicked in his mind and he tried to control the rage within him. Her moved forward and held the door knob. He pulled the door shut and then pointed towards the doorknob. The doorknob made a clicking sound and by the looks of it, got locked, FROM THE OUTSIDE.

Then the boy turned around, still steaming from the scene and ran behind Tomoyo who was now out of sight.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So you get the idea of the story. Now I will start with my first chapter. This was only an introduction to the story to give readers a good view of the life and background of Tomoyo Daidouji.**_

_**Well… don't worry if you review, I will update one chapter per days EXCEPT on Tuesday and Wednesday of the next week because I will be having my mocks. Then I promise, at least one chapter per two days.**_

_**See ya real SOON!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Madison

_**So I just finished watching Rurouni Kenshin Seisouhen. It was just too good to be real. I really do feel like Kenshin was real. Anyway, this is a Card Captor Sakura fan fiction so I won't go blabbering about Rurouni Kenshin.**_

_**Ame: This is a fiction which does not in any means portray my persona or life. Rest assure.**_

_**Eriol: Yeah and I am the Queen of England sitting next to Brittany Spears.**_

_**Ame: Really! You are the QUEEN and Brittany is sitting next to you. You suck man! Anways, I might actually be the happiest person alive. Ask my friends. Everyday I get to hear the same thing from them in the morning, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING WITH THOSE 36 TEETH OF YOURS!?!!" Thank God I'm not one of those traumatized people… or am i… maybe I'm just pretending to be this happy…**_

_**Disclaimer: Ame does not own her own life so you actually think she can own Card Captor Sakura and all of its characters' lives? **_

_**I will be using the English names of the characters if I can remember them because I don't even know most of the characters' English names (as much as I hate them) because this story is based in England.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Wonderful! What obsession do teachers have towards homework!?!" Groaned a tired Chiharu.

The brown-haired girl glanced from here to there to see if Yamazaki was in view. She was strolling down the hallway with her three friends, Nikki, Sakura and Chiharu.

"Where is Madison?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

Chiharu shrugged and kept on walking. As they walked, three boys came in view. Syaoran, Yamazaki and Eriol.

"Nee, Hiragizawa, do you know where Madison is?" Sakura asked Eriol.

Eriol shook his head and kept on walking as if he didn't really care about her. They passed the girls, as usual, Yamazaki leaving behind him a trail of lies and baseless myths.

"Sometimes I think that Hiragizawa doesn't really give a damn about Madison…" Chiharu grunted.

"No… Hiragizawa cares a lot about Madison. He just doesn't show it openly." Sakura said, smiling at Eriol.

"Sakura! Chiharu! Nikki!" Came a shout.

All three girls turned around to see a young girl with long hair tied up in a bun running towards them. She had a huge smile on her face and was holding a few books in her hands.

She wore a long black skirt with a loose white top. The top was full sleeved and covered till her neck. Only her hands, face and feet were clearly visible.

Sakura waved back and stood, waiting for Tomoyo to catch up to them.

"What took you so long…?" Nikki complained.

"I'm sorry. I just had some work left…" Tomoyo said sheepishly.

As usual she had a huge smile painted on her face as if her life was filled with luxury and pleasure.

Eriol looked towards Tomoyo and his expression turned serious. There he stood, completely disgusted by her band of friends. He would watch them everyday asking her why she would always be this happy. Yet no one could decipher the fact that the smile that Tomoyo wore was fake. Completely fake and corrupted. He couldn't really understand why no one else ever saw the façade that Tomoyo wore to school. It wasn't too hard for Eriol to see it but he guessed that she had been so experienced with the façade that it actually started looking real.

He gazed at her for a while until she looked back. She widened her smile when she noticed Eriol looking at her. But all she received was a look of seriousness and concern. His expression was cold and staunch.

Tomoyo broke her smile and looked at Eriol for a while. Tomoyo felt as if his piercing blue eyes had penetrated her soul and looked deep down to where he wasn't supposed to. Finally she let her head down and walked on, following her friends.

Sakura kept on talking about some carnival which had arrived in town while Nikki and Chiharu listened intently. Although, Tomoyo had her mind drifting off somewhere far away from school.

"Madison? Madison!? Earth to Madison!?!" Chiharu said as she noticed that Tomoyo had passed her locker and was walking onwards, deep in thought.

Tomoyo jerked up, coming back down to reality.

"Sorry… I was just thinking about how much homework we are getting now a days…" Tomoyo lied, painting that wide smile on her face again.

Her fringe fell delicately on her face and her amethyst eyes beamed at everyone she ever knew. But only one person could really understand what depth those eyes held.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"How long are you going to keep this up, Tomoyo-san!?" Eriol said forcefully as he handed Tomoyo a mug filled with Hot Cocoa.

Tomoyo stared blankly at the moving liquid in her mug, holding it tight in her hands.

"He did it again last night, didn't he?!" Eriol asked, "Answer me!" He screamed.

Tomoyo jolted up, looking at how serious Eriol's tone was. All she could do was nod at his face.

His azure eyes gazed at her sad but smiling face.

"Oh stop trying to fool me with that unconvincing smile of yours, Tomoyo-san. I'm over it…" Eriol said, making a repugnant face.

"What can I do Eriol-kun? I just… I just…" Tomoyo stumbled on her words as she tried to say something. She didn't know what to tell him. She was confused, better yet, she was lost.

Eriol bent down to the sitting Tomoyo and looked up to her drooping face. A tear escaped her eye as she avoided his stare.

"Let me see…" Eriol said caringly, stretching out his hand towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo hesitated but then pulled up her skirt gently till mid way of her leg. The bruise wasn't deep but it still looked painful. Eriol winced his eyes at the sight and then looked up at his friend.

"Tomoyo-san, why don't you let me help?" He asked, his expression cool and collected.

But even he knew too well that as well as he could read Tomoyo's expression, so could she. He could hide nothing from his best friend.

"The magnitude of the pain has decreased a lot since you helped the last time. But I don't want you to do something more than that. The only way to find my parents is through him… And I am okay with this now… it had become a habit… Besides you ill only get in trouble if you help me." Tomoyo said, then sipping the hot cocoa in her hands.

The room that they were sitting in was huge, with one fire place which was lit brightly. It had light blue walls which were looking black in the darkness spread by the dark curtains which hung in front of the huge windows. Tomoyo sat on a three seater sofa while Eriol was bending on his knees on the ground. He held in his hands a first aid kit.

He slowly started putting a bandage around Tomoyo bruised leg.

"He needs more than just a threatening dream that I had sent him." Eriol groaned as he worked on her bruise.

Tomoyo had tried stopping Eriol from tending to her wounds but now, after all this time, she had given up because she knew that he always had his way.

"Eriol-kun, I don't want you to get caught with magic. I don't ever want to be a reason for you to use magic. And those dreams did help since now he doesn't beat me up everyday…" Tomoyo sighed as she closed her eyes and looked away.

Eriol looked at her in concern and then held her bandaged bruise protectively in his hands. He closed his eyes and Tomoyo started feeling warmth on her bruise. She looked down to see that her bruise was slightly glowing underneath Eriol's hands.

"There, that should suppress the pain, if not completely finish it." Eriol said, now opening his eyes and letting go of her leg.

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" Tomoyo said, looking into his azure eyes.

There was a moment of silence in the Hiragizawa mansion. They both looked at each other for a while until Eriol began to break the silence. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly the door behind him opened.

"Young Master, your father has arrived home." Said a maid as she came in.

Eriol groaned and looked towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo's expression was unchanged. He held her hand in his and pulled her up to her feet.

"Lets go for a walk Tomoyo. I don't want to stay in this place…" Eriol said as he gently pulled Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked up, smiled and nodded. He held her hand tightly as ran across the room and onto the main entrance. There a man in his late 30's stood with a brief case in his hand.

"Ah Eriol, I see you have your friend over…" He spoke in a tired voice.

Eriol just replied with a brief yes before escaping through the entrance door.

"You don't have to leave your house for me, Eriol-kun. I'll be happy to come back some other time." Tomoyo said as she walked with Eriol through the empty street.

"It's okay Tomoyo-san. I actually don't trust that guy with you myself. And if you are uncomfortable around him, that would automatically make me uncomfortable."

Tomoyo looked at him for a moment until she spoke, "Although I didn't like the fact that you had used magic to plant those scary dreams in Yoshi's mind, I don't regret it. It really did help…"

"I was more than willing to do it for you Tomoyo-san. It's what friends are for." Eriol said, putting up a smile.

"Arigatou…" Tomoyo said as she looked down the vacant street.

It was autumn and beautiful golden brown leaves were scattered all across the road. The trees hung in contrasts of red and yellow. They looked absolutely magnificent under the grey cloudy sky.

The wind blew gently in Tomoyo's face and her long, silky hair swayed on. She held up her hand and slid one of her bangs behind her ear. From the other hand, she desperately tried to control the anonymous movement of her skirt in the wind.

Eriol smiled as he looked at the beauty beside him. She was really one of the most… no wait! The MOST beautiful person he had ever seen. Her pale skin, her moist, pink lips, her silky, flowing raven hair till her thighs and most of all, her angelic smile. That smile could melt even the coldest heart that existed.

But Eriol knew that she wouldn't achieve that goal by her innocence. That was a gift Sakura possessed as she changed the minds and hearts of people by her innocence. Just as she changed the feelings of Syaoran towards her.

Tomoyo had a different gift. She would gain someone's heart by more than just mere innocence. She would do it by the understanding she held in her eyes. Understanding of life, intellectualism, knowledge, experience, but most of all, pain.

She had suffered the hardship of life through the worst of cases. She faced those problems since a very young age and still managed to stay sane, better yet gain experience and lessons from them. She was indeed the strongest person Eriol had ever seen. She was wise beyond her years since even though Eriol held a brain and wisdom of an aged magician, she would still say things to him which left him baffled.

But there was no doubt in his mind that she was sometimes very stupid. There were codes that she set by herself as to how she would live her life. Basically, she swore not to tell anyone her real name until she found out who she really was.

This is why the only person who could call her by her real name was Eriol because he was her closest friend. Everyone else just thought that Tomoyo was a nick name that Eriol had kept for Tomoyo. She wouldn't let anyone know of the sort of pain and abuse that she went through all of her past life. Worst of all, she wouldn't let Eriol help her through it.

Every day Eriol would approach Yoshi, Tomoyo's guardian, and threaten him to leave Tomoyo alone but Yoshi managed to harm her even more. Tomoyo would always hate it when Eriol would use his magic for her because she started considering herself as a burden.

Eriol himself was one of the strongest wizards found in all dimensions. Or it would be better to say that he was the half reincarnation of the greatest wizard ever to set foot on earth of all dimensions.

Yet even after all the power and might, he was powerless and most humble towards the one person who nearly was in all her dreams and nightmares.

Tomoyo Daidouji, the one girl who managed to snatch his heart right out of his chest by force without even noticing it. She was completely oblivious of the fact that she had torn out Eriol's heart when they were in 7th grade and since then onwards, Eriol dedicated his life to her.

She didn't know how much pain she was inflicting Eriol. It wasn't physical, but mental pain. Yet he was always rendered speechless in front of her because he felt that deep down inside, her pain was far greater and justifiable.

She was a broken and lost girl searching for answers to life. A girl who hid away from the world in her black hood and painful sorrow. A girl who had nothing to look forward to in life but beating, abuse and hatred directed towards her. Yet she lived on, and tried her best to conceal everything from her friends. That is, excepting Eriol because… well… let's just say he was too clever to fool. Or was he just the only person alive who understood her? Which ever way, Tomoyo knew she couldn't hide anything from him so she would always find comfort in his abode. She would always turn to him for comfort or advice, for crying or smiling, for screaming or laughing. She knew that whatever happens, he would always be there for her.

"Oh DEAR! I forgot my cape!!" Tomoyo yelped as she suddenly turned around and started running back.

Eriol turned and grasped Tomoyo's hand lightly. She looked at him in surprise and saw him smiling.

"Eriol-kun, I need my cape…" Tomoyo said, stumbling on her words.

Eriol shook his head gracefully and then whispered, "Iie… No one comes to this street at this time so no one would see you Tomoyo-san. Please, just relax for a moment."

Tomoyo anxiously looked at him but then relaxed, "I guess you're right…"

She turned back and started walking again. She held up her hands and put her hair in a huge bun again.

Tomoyo refrained from opening her hair at all times. When going out, she would have a beautifully stitched black and amethyst hood covering her long hair. At school, since cloaks weren't allowed, she would tightly put her hair up in a bun so that they weren't clearly visible. She would never show too much skin not only because she had too many bruises under the clothes, but because she feared for the worst. But even with all that, almost all the boys in the school dreamt of her. That is why Eriol was more than proud of calling himself his best friend. Not only because this way he could protect her, but so that he could console her.

No one really knew how long her hair was except Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol was fine with that since he highly respected her modesty and decency. That was one of the main reasons why he loved her just so much. She was very different from the other girls, modest, decent, caring, understanding and mature. She would never act childish or immature. And even if she did, she would make everything she did perfect.

It was in her nature, to make everything in her touch beautiful. By merely calling Eriol a friend, she made his life beautiful. Beautiful and complete.

Eriol kept on stealing slight glances of her as they walked down the beautiful street lined with fall brown leaves. Their favourite season was coming soon, a season which was alike them in so many ways. It was as cold as they were inside, cold and lonely, having only each other to confide in.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beautiful, I wrote 8 pages. Good enough since I am in Lahore right now and am in mood to type and my hands ache and my head hurts with all the traveling. Poor me, oh poor me. But then again I love Lahore more than I love myself, and trust me, I love myself more than where your wildest imagination can take you.**_

_**Please review so that I can make sure as to whether I should continue this story or start spending this time on my studies (which I don't really want to do…)**_

**_Anyways, next chapter: Tomoyo's POV_**

_**JA NE!!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and homework

_**Second chapter basically in Tomoyo's perspective of life. It will be a little angsty so brace yourself.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor do I own any of the characters in it. What a shocker? narrows eyes in boredom**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Tomoyo was walking down the street with Eriol right beside her. She looked ahead, trying hard not to catch herself up in a stare. Her long gypsy skirt of black was flying from here to there as she tried to hold it in one piece.

Her leg hurt slightly as she took gentle steps in unison with Eriol's. She rubbed her hand on her shoulder to feel a slight bump on her forearm. Even with the shirt sleeves pulled down, she could feel the depth of the gash which she got 4 years back.

-Flash back-

"_This looks terrible, Tomoyo-san!" Eriol gasped as he saw the blood on Tomoyo's shirt and the depth of the cut on her arm._

_Tomoyo's hand was soaked in rain and blood from holding her injury tight in her hand. By the looks of it, Tomoyo had been crying but the rain was suppressing the evidence._

_Tomoyo's hair were soaked and clinging down to her waist and some on her face. She made a face of pain and stared intently at the cut._

"_Let me fix it, onegai, I can't see you in pain like this…" Eriol said anxiously as he stretched out his hand to touch the cut._

_Tomoyo pulled her shoulder back and looked back at Eriol._

"_Arigatou Eriol-kun, but I wish to feel this pain. I want to become this pain so that I can withstand what future holds for me…" She said with seriousness in her tone._

_Eriol looked at Tomoyo in bewilderment as he pulled his hand back._

"_But this is too deep and it must be very painful…" He said._

"_Not as painful as living this life. I'll get over it. Don't you worry about me." Tomoyo said, her hair now dripping with raindrops._

_Eriol stared at her for a while. She knew that if she only allowed him to, he could take away the pain and make it seem as if nothing happened. But she would never allow it because she considered it to be fate._

_-End of Flashback-_

_-Another flashback-_

_A thirteen year old Tomoyo sat in her room quietly, gazing out the small dusty window. She was so caught up in thought that she didn't even notice that some one came through her door._

"_Tomoyo-san?" Eriol said as he entered her room._

_Tomoyo looked towards the door and smiled at her best friend. _

"_Eriol-kun, when did you come?" She asked._

"_Just now…" Eriol spoke as he walked towards her bed. _

_Tomoyo was sitting on her bed, her legs tightly caught in her embrace. The small key around Eriol's neck reflected light onto Tomoyo's face. She looked outside and was about to say something when she winced in pain._

"_I-Itai!" She yelped as she held her arm protectively._

_She rubbed it feverishly to try to minimize the pain._

_  
"Why don't you let me take this pain away…?" Eriol asked, sighing in irritancy._

"_This mark, this pain, defines and reminds me of the fact that I shall never belong anywhere in this world. This wound is in fact my reminder to the fact that I will never be loved…" Tomoyo whispered as she looked outside again._

_  
Her eyes showed pain and loneliness. She was so lost in this world of grief and hatred._

_Eriol just gazed at her in shock. How could she think of such meaningless things with such significance? How did she do it? Make even the worst of meaningless things make sense? _

_-End of flashback-_

She was grateful to Eriol for caring so much about her but she really didn't understand why he did so. She was always so quiet and introvert. How could anyone love a person like her?

Thoughts of Yoshi always held grip in her mind. He haunted her in her nightmares. Yet, now after all these years, one would think that she would be over him. He had torn up her personality, broken her soul and made her feel so small, that she had become microscopic.

Her mind was damaged and her body was drowning in injuries. Yet every time she got abused, she would always blame it on herself. She felt that everything that happened to her was unofficially her fault (A/n research shows that 80 of the people who get abused think that its their own fault that they are abused).

She wanted to escape all the abuse but refrained to show it even to Eriol. She didn't want him to worry about her so she said that she was too used to it and now it didn't really matter to her. She cared for Eriol that is why she didn't want him involved.

She knew all too well that Yoshi had connections in high places and he would only get Eriol killed for any interference. She was also afraid because she knew the consequences of people spotting Eriol use sorcery.

She was the only person other than Spinel Sun and Nakuru who knew about Eriol's magical existence. She was proud to call him her friend because he was one of the most intelligent and wise people he had ever met. He was caring and the best friend anyone could ever have.

She also adored him because of his lively personality. He would always manage to cheer her up by his clever and witty jokes and doings. He was Tomoyo's everything and she was not ready to give that up at any cost.

"Tomoyo-san, where are you lost?" Eriol said as he waved his hand in front of Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo shook her head and said, "It's nothing. It is just that the weather is so good today…"

"Tomoyo-san, either you think of this as a practical joke or you consider me slow. You have something far deeper going on in your mind." Eriol said, looking right into her eyes.

"I was just… I was just thinking of how kind you have been to me Eriol-kun." Tomoyo confessed.

She blushed slightly and turned away. Eriol was overtaken by shock. Then he relaxed his expression and said, "That is what friends are for. And no one can find a better friend than you. Except when you cry, then you just look like the witch in snow white who gives the poison apple. Man she was ugly!" Eriol smirked as he pictured the witch in his mind.

Tomoyo held up her hand and hit Eriol playfully on the head.

"Thank you very much Eriol Hiragizawa! You should _give_ lessons about how to give devastating compliments and ruining precious moments…" Tomoyo sighed as she walked ahead of Eriol.

Eriol grinned and caught up to Tomoyo. He was always like this, clever and witty. Yet he always managed to take Tomoyo's mind away from all the pain of life.

"You know, we still have homework to do…" Tomoyo sighed as she closed her eyes.

"What do you have to worry about, Tomoyo-san? You get straight A's…" Eriol said, still in his witty mood.

"Look who is talking, mister teacher's pet!" Tomoyo said narrowing her eyes in disliking.

"Hehe…" Eriol snickered as held Tomoyo's hand in his.

Tomoyo looked at their hand clasped together but didn't at all feel uncomfortable. He was her best friend so he was allowed to this. She actually, deep down inside, liked the feeling of holding Eriol's warm hand in hers. Her hands were always so sold that it felt relieving to hold on to something warm and full of life.

She smiled sweetly and started to turn around. Eriol did so too because he knew he had to get home too. Yet he didn't want to let go of his love. Everyday he would walk Tomoyo to her house, knowing that inside, God knows what devastating things might happen to her. But recently Tomoyo had started sticking up for herself and defending herself so new bruises appeared very rarely. But still when she used to get home late, he could hear swearing and insults thrown towards Tomoyo. But what he really loved about her was that she never swore back. She just walked up to her room and locked her door, without even letting those abusive words get to her.

She was strong, much stronger than him.

"Eriol-kun, your key is heating up again…" Tomoyo said as she gazed to Eriol's neck.

He was so lost that he didn't notice the warmth on his neck. He held up his key and looked at it.

"Great! So much for homework!!" Eriol groaned as he stared at his key.

Tomoyo chuckled and said, "Take care of yourself, I'll complete it for you."

"Thank you SOOOO MUCH! Are you sure it wont be too much trouble…?" Eriol said, looking down.

"Oh Please, its not like I'm doing it the first time. I do it at least once a week. Besides, I have nothing better to do…" Tomoyo said as she turned to her house.

Eriol smiled at her as she walked to her house. He didn't ever call it her home because it wasn't. It was just a place where she was living, that was just about all.

'Duties…' Eriol thought as he ran to the nearest ally where no one would be able to see him.

"Release…" Eriol whispered as his key opened up into a huge moon staff.

He held it in his hand as his attire changed into a large cloak with the moon and sun made on it.

"I have to stop ditching this world like this…" He sighed as a small black cat entered the ally.

"Ready?" The cat said as it transferred into a jaguar type creature with turquoise wings.

"Yes." Eriol replied as they both entered a circle of light and disappeared into thin air.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!" Tomoyo heard a voice as she walked down the pavement.

Tomoyo turned around to see a young woman in her early twenties running towards her, waving her hands out to her.

"Nakuru-chan, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo gestured.

"Eriol-kun told me to get you safely home…" Nakuru answered.

"Its not the journey I'm worried about, it's reaching my destination that I'm worried about…" Tomoyo sighed.

Nakuru giggled and started walking with Tomoyo.

"Nee, Nakuru-chan, where has Eriol-kun gone this time?" Tomoyo asked in a light mood.

Nakuru looked out at the sky and narrowed her eyes, straining her mind towards Eriol.

"The fourth world, in Japan. The people there are in conflict and are in need of Eriol-kun to resolve the crisis." Nakuru replied in a know-it-all sense.

"Why cant people solve their problems themselves? But indeed Eriol-kun is a good person to sacrifice his leisure to help those people…" Tomoyo said as she saw her house in a distance.

"Ja, Nakuru-chan! I can go on from here, domo arigatou!" Tomoyo said as she walked on.

"Ja ne!" Nakuru waved and turned back.

"Oh and Nakuru-chan, can you send Eriol-kun's and my book bag. They are in your living room…" Tomoyo said to Nakuru turning her head slightly.

"Hai!" Nakuru said as she disappeared in thin air.

Tomoyo walked on, groaning slightly because what was awaiting her in that house.

She opened the door quietly and tip-toed towards the stairs.

"Where have you been wench!?" Yelled a heavy voice.

"Why should you give a damn!?" Tomoyo yelled back furiously as she stomped on her stairs and approached her room.

She opened the door and swung it close with a bang. She could hear a mass of insults flying towards her from outside but she chose to ignore it. Inside, she noticed two bags lying on the floor next to her small bed. One was midnight color with a million pockets on it. It was more of a cargo bag. Next to it was a mauve colored book bag, which, again had a million pockets. Most of the zippers on it had little jingling key rings were attached.

She walked to the blue bag and opened it.

She gave out a little sigh as she started digging in for books to complete her's and Eriol's homework.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know this was short but I have to stop. I swear the next chapter will be longer. I will try to finish this story as quick as possible. The next chapter will be a real climax starter. **_

_**Summary: Someone asks Tomoyo out. For some not-so-good reason, Nikki and Chiharu are pressing Tomoyo to say yes. WHAT IS THEIR PROBLEM!?! THEY SHOULD START MINDING THEIR OWN BUSINESS!!! WHY SHOUD THEY INTERFERE WITH TOMOYO'S LIFE?!?!**_

_**Stick around!**_

_**Ja ne…**_


	4. Chapter 3: First Concequencial Step

_**Abused innocence**_

_**Chapter three:**_

_**Some dude asks Tomoyo out. Will she decline like she usually does or is something going to change this time?**_

_**Disclaimer: Hey Hey, you, you! I love Tomoyo and Eriol! No way! No way! I do not own CCS! Hey hey you you, I wanna own CCS!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

"So sorry Tomoyo-san, you had to do my homework!" Eriol said apologetically.

"It's alright!" Tomoyo replied, smiling to him.

"But I don't get how you can copy my writing so well, Tomoyo-san!" Eriol sighed as he gazed at his chemistry homework.

"After 5 years of practice, at the least, give me credit for perfecting dual hand writing…" Tomoyo chuckled as she looked at her own homework which had completely different handwriting.

"You seem tired, how late did you get back home last night?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Late enough… don't worry about it! I'll live…" Eriol said as he walked into the classroom.

As he entered, he heard the girls sitting in the front row sigh and stare at him, having those dreamy eyes. Eriol just shrugged at them and gazed over for two empty seats and walked to one of them. Tomoyo sat next to him and rested one of her arms on the arm rest of the chair.

"Chemistry is so troublesome…" Syaoran whined as he opened up his book.

"Mister Li, may I have your homework please!" Ordered the teacher as she gazed at him madly.

Syaoran suddenly sat uptight, tense, not knowing what to say.

"I… I got a really bad headache??" Syaoran said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling shyly.

"That marks you an F!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Come one man, you can do it!" Yelled a jock as he rubbed his hair furiously with a towel.

"Seriously dude, today I'm gonna go to her and ask her out man. The fall dance is coming up!" The other jock said. "But what if she declines like she usually does…?"

"O come one! No girl has ever been able to say no to you! You are a professional…" His friend replied.

"Yeah…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo was looking at her footsteps as she walked to the hallway.

"Maybe I should bye some new shoes… but I have no money…" Tomoyo gave out a sigh.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and dropped the books in her hands.

"I'm sooo sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Tomoyo yelped as she bent down on the ground and started picking up the books.

"Its alright, it was my fault for bumping into such a pretty lady…" A manly voice replied.

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and looked up. She blushed at the comment and looked into the boy's eyes.

They were black and wide.

"Madison right?" He asked as he pointed towards her.

Tomoyo nodded, turning her attention back towards the books.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh MY GOD! OMG OMG OMG OMG!! You got asked out by Josh McGregor!!!??" The two girls shrieked as they jumped up and down by their locker.

Tomoyo just nodded and hid her face in the locker.

"SO, what did you say??" Chiharu asked, standing on her toes with anticipation.

"I said I'd think about it…" Tomoyo whispered.

"WHAT!?! GO FOR IT!! Madison, he is every girl's dream, other than Hiragizawa…" She shrieked, only whispering the last part.

"I don't know…" Tomoyo said with uncertainty in her tone.

"Come one Madison, have you heard his reputation?? He is like the most nicest guy you can come across! He is a total gentleman!" Sakura said as she held her books in her arms.

"I know… I just… I should ask Eriol-kun first…" Tomoyo said as she closed her locker.

Both the girls just rolled their eyes and started walking onwards.

"What ever Madison, we sure hope you know what you are doing." The said as they opened the door to their homeroom.

Tomoyo noticed Eriol walking out of the classroom with a smile on his face.

"Nee Eriol-kun, I need to ask you something…" Tomoyo said shyly.

"What is it, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked as he closed the door behind him.

"It isn't my class so I thought I should talk to you about it…" Tomoyo said.

They both sat outside in the courtyard of the school, their backs resting on the bark of one tree. Their shoulders were barely touching so they didn't have much distance in between them.

"Josh McGregor asked me out … what should I say?" Tomoyo told him, looking out on the grass.

Eriol suddenly stiffened. He had never known Tomoyo get actually serious about guys. As far as he could remember, he had always seen guys ask her out and she would always decline politely, basically in fear of betrayal.

Eriol had always been over-protective of Tomoyo about this matter. Of course he had to be, because he loved and would not bear to see her with another.

"I don't know… I don't want to make a decision that you should, Tomoyo-san. But what ever you do, I hope you know what's best for you." Eriol said, closing his eyes.

Inside, he could hear his mind screaming, "SAY NO!! TELL HER TO SAY NO!!" but as he thought more about it, he would've just been selfish if he had told he to say no. He wasn't brave enough to ask her out so why should he keep her from living her life, right?

Besides, he had heard that Josh was actually not a bad guy. But somehow, inner gut told Eriol to not trust him. Eriol just considered in paranoia.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, felt hurt. She wanted Eriol to tell her to say no. She wanted him to care about her as more than just a friend. She didn't understand why but she wanted him to get angry at Josh and protest to the statement. But he acted so calm and cool.

'Maybe I should say yes to him. He doesn't seem bad…' Tomoyo thought as she hit her head slightly to the bark.

"I'll just say yes for one date…" Tomoyo said out loud.

Inside, Eriol's heart shattered as he heard those words from her mouth.

He could see Josh walking up the Tomoyo. He could see Tomoyo smile at him shyly. He could hear Tomoyo say yes to him. He could hear Josh tell her the time as to which he would pick her up. He bent over to the other side of the tree and closed his eyes. He was unsure of what he was doing but he knew he had to do it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

He knew that he had to keep and eye out for _his_ beloved Tomoyo. He gazed a carnival where both Josh and Tomoyo had gone. He was watching them in a floating projection in front of him.

"How long are you going to keep this up, Eriol-kun?" Nakuru asked as she sipped some hot cocoa and gazed at her master.

"Just until she gets back home safely…" Eriol whispered as he looked at Josh clinging to Tomoyo.

"That's not what I meant… you know what I meant! Why don't you just tell her than you love her?" Nakuru yelled at Eriol.

Eriol closed his eyes for a second. Inside, he wanted so willingly to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted so dearly to whisper words of endearment to her, to tell her how beautiful she was. But he couldn't because he was her 'best friend' not her love.

He opened his eyes again and saw Tomoyo laughing out loud at something that Josh said while pointing towards the clown.

He thought he could do this. He thought he was strong enough to see Tomoyo with another. But the truth was, he wasn't that strong. He could feel his body go numb at the sight. He turned his head and wavered at the projection. Suddenly it vanished in thin air.

"Nakuru-chan, please keep an eye on Tomoyo-san. I am going to get some rest…" Eriol said a he got up from his sofa and left the room.

Nakuru looked worriedly at her master, then at the sleeping the stuffed animal beside her.

Suddenly, a sly smirk appeared on her face as she looked at how peaceful Suppi-chan was.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!? You forgot about Tomoyo-san!" Eriol screamed at Nakuru.

He was about to burst at his guardian who had her head down in shame but the bell rang.

Eriol turned to the door, anger radiating from him, and walked to the door.

He opened it, still fuming to feel Tomoyo wrap her arms around Eriol tightly.

"Tomoyo-san…" He said in shock as he her Tomoyo from the back.

"Oh Eriol! It was terrific! Josh is such a nice person… I had a really good time…" Tomoyo whispered as she let go of her best friend.

Eriol looked at her with a solemn expression. He had no answer.

He was heart-broken to know that Tomoyo had a good time with someone other than him, but was glad to see her happy and safe.

He put up a fake smile and led Tomoyo in.

_-Tomoyo's POV-_

_I saw Eriol-kun smile to me as if he was happy for me. But the truth was **I** wasn't happy for me. I knew I had a good time, but somehow I wasn't satisfied. I wanted Eriol to take me out and have fun. I wanted it to be Eriol instead of Josh._

_Josh was a nice guy, but he was nowhere near Eriol. I could easily converse with Eriol without him saying, "What does that mean?" or "I sometimes don't understand a word you say…" _

_He understood me so much better. And most of all, he could at least understand the words I used._

_But even if I had a good time, sadly Eriol didn't really seem to be effected by it. I guess he really doesn't love me. _

_Wait! Why should I care as to whether Eriol loves me or not. Come on, he's only a friend, right? Tomoyo, get a hold of yourself! You are not in love with your best friend._

_But I am… I am so dearly in love with Eriol Hiragizawa, my best friend. And I am scared of telling that to him because I fear that I will lose him if I tell him the truth. I really don't want to ruin this friendship._

_So I must keep my feelings low so that Eriol doesn't find out. Maybe Josh is exactly whom I need to take my mind off of Eriol._

_-_Normal POV-

Tomoyo started telling Nakuru about what she and Josh did at the carnival. Eriol just sat there, his face, blank with hurt and fear. Fear of losing Tomoyo to this Josh.

------------------------------------------------------------

"So… how was it?" Sakura squealed at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blushed very slightly and smiled.

"I had… fun…" She replied, hiding behind the locker door.

"Told you you'd have fun!" Chiharu said sticking up her nose.

Tomoyo nodded and looked away. She knew it was just one day. It's not like he would come to her again and ask her out.

"Madison, target approaches, 9 o'clock!" Sakura said as she hid behind her locker.

Tomoyo turned to see Josh walking towards her, smiling brightly. His smile was sincere and loving. All the girls in his path either sunk down on their knees or sighed love-sick sighs.

Tomoyo blushed a very invisible shade of pink and smiled back at Josh.

"Hey Madi, what's up?" Josh said in his exotic voice.

"N-Nothing, just going to class." Tomoyo replied, pointing to the classroom door.

"Then let me accompany you…" Josh offered.

Tomoyo was about to object when Josh held her hand and started walking.

"Madi…" Sakura and Chiharu whispered to each other as they giggled.

Suddenly Syaoran and Eriol passed behind them. Syaoran looked towards Sakura for a brief second which made her blush crimson. They both smiled at each other and walked on.

On the other hand, Eriol's expression was staunch and serious. He was looking at Tomoyo and Josh walking, hand in hand. He could not do it. He just didn't like the way this boy was tagging along with Tomoyo. Only Eriol became this close to Tomoyo after so many years of being together, yet this boy comes into their life and in just two days, steal's Eriol's place.

Yet what was Eriol to do? He didn't have enough in him to protest after knowing that Tomoyo was happy with him. He wanted her to be happy, right? Because the hardest part of holding on was letting her go. If he truly loved her, he would let go of her and let her be happy.

Or at least he told himself that as he saw Josh get all cheesy on Tomoyo. He turned his head away and tried to focus on something different.

"You won't stand Taylor with McGregor, Eriol." Syaoran said, with his expression worried.

Eriol looked at him with utter surprise.

"B-but she's happy with him…" Eriol said, letting his head down.

"Oh come on, keep telling yourself that. You would die for Madison Taylor yet you let her go with that pretty boy!" Syaoran said, his face showing that he was truly disgusted by his cousin.

"I… She's happy Syaoran. I want nothing more…" Eriol said as he increased his pace and entered the classroom.

Syaoran stopped in his tracks and gazed at his friend in worry. 'This is wrong…' He thought to himself as he followed Eriol into the classroom.

Eriol sat in his chair and gazed over at Josh. He was sitting on the other end of the classroom. 'Why is he sitting alone?' Eriol thought. He looked around for his best friend to find her no where.

Suddenly he smelt the very familiar scent of plum blossom around him. He turned to his left to find Tomoyo sitting next to him.

"T-Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked.

"What? Are you not my best friend anymore?" Tomoyo said, smiling vibrantly to Eriol.

Eriol smiled and shook his head. He wanted to be near her. For just that moment, forget Josh and just enjoy being next to her. He never noticed it but he felt so incomplete without Tomoyo right beside him.

Tomoyo, who was sitting next to her best friend, was also smiling. She actually wanted to sit next to him. She resisted that to take her mind off Eriol but she couldn't help it. She just felt so secure under his presence.

On the other end of the classroom, two eyes were staring at Tomoyo. Josh was literally on the verge of drooling over Tomoyo. But she didn't notice that since she was too busy sorting out her feelings for Eriol.

Eriol looked towards Josh and glared at him on how he was looking at Tomoyo. He shot him a fearsome glare and then looked towards the teacher. He was in no mood to start a racket with the guy who was now, unofficially, Tomoyo's 'boyfriend', no matter how much Eriol hated the fact.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**So there we go, Josh got his way anyway! I hope our little Tomoyo-chan knows what she is doing. Anyway, I will update real soon, so don't you people worry!**_

_**Oh but By the way, I will only update according to your feedback so hurry up and review!**_

_**Penguinlover you ROCK!!**_

_**Summary of next chapter: Josh takes 'Madi' out for movies and Eriol gets those strange vibes from him about his intentions…**_

_**JA NE!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Bloody Movies

_**Well now, here is the fourth chapter of 'Abused Innocence'**_

_**Hmm… I'm guessing this chapter will be a little short but it is enough for you people to understand. I thought of making this story longer but I don't really know how to stretch it, though don't start thinking that I am nearing to the end just yet. A lot has to be done about this story until it finishes. And besides, even if this does end with 'n'teen chapters, I have a sequel which will be way better than this story! Trust me, I've spent days thinking over that sequel. I wish I could write it down right now!!**_

_**Anways, **_

_**Here goes…**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hey Madi…" Said Josh as he leaned over by the next locker.

Tomoyo looked up at him in surprise but somehow didn't blush this time.

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at him innocently.

"I was going to watch '300' tonight and I was hoping… that you would like to some along…" Josh said, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

Tomoyo didn't know what to do. She could panic but she chose not to. She just stood there, waiting for a sign from God to guide her through it all.

And she received that sign with a painful elbow rub on her ribs.

"OW! Okay, I'll come!" Tomoyo yelled as she closed her eyes in pain.

Tomoyo glared at Chiharu who was standing next to her and elbowing her with a grin on her face.

"Great, then I'll pick you up from your house at 8?" Josh asked, now his smile going wide.

"NO!" Tomoyo retaliated, "I-I will come over to the cinema myself. I'll be there…"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." Tomoyo said confidently.

Josh just smiled and turned his back to her, walking away. Tomoyo gave out a sigh of relief. 'Thank God he won't be coming to my house…' she thought to herself as she held her books tight to her chest.

"Way ta go Girl!!" Chiharu said while giving Tomoyo a thumb up.

Tomoyo smiled unsurely. Was what she did right? Was she actually ready to commit herself into a full relationship after all her past? She wasn't sure of the answer herself but now she had made a commitment with Josh and she was not going to back out.

Eriol watched this from far off and glared at Josh. He didn't know what to do and so he chose to not do anything at all. He would just stand by and watch the love of his life slip away from his own two hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"No Eriol-kun, you're doing it all wrong!" Tomoyo yelled in annoyance as she grabbed Eriol's pen and started marking on the book in front of them.

Eriol looked at her in surprise. She was so close to him. A little too close or his comfort. Her hair touched his face and he closed his eyes as he took in the mesmerizing scent of her beautiful long hair open loose.

She looked at her with amazement as to how beautiful a person could be.

"Look here." She pointed, "Vector A is arrowing towards the north direction with the value 'n'. We need to go south so it will become '-n'." She said as she put down the values on the paper in front of her.

Eriol just nodded and said, "Un…"

"What is wrong with you Eriol-kun? Now a days, you don't seem to get anything right. Is something bothering you? You were so good at math before…" She said worriedly.

Eriol shook his head and said, "It's just my last trip to the fourth world. Those people have really got into some bloodshed…" He lied.

Tomoyo could read his eyes and knew that he was lying. Yet the look in his eyes told her that he was not ready to tell her the truth. She turned away from him and shrugged it off, knowing that Eriol was stubborn enough to not tell her. Eventually, she would find out. But for now, she thought, Eriol needed his space.

"Ano! Oh dear, I'm late!" Tomoyo yelped as she looked over at the grandfather clock beside her.

She got up in a hurry and started putting on her cloak.

"Should I come with you…?" Eriol asked as he helped Tomoyo put on her cloak.

"If you want to… I don't want to be a hassle…" Tomoyo said as she put up her hair in a huge bun and put on her hood over her head.

"Then I'll come." Eriol decided because he wanted to make sure Tomoyo reached there safely. More over, he wanted to make sure that Tomoyo was safe with Josh McGregor.

Tomoyo smiled to him and ran to the door.

"Nakuru-chan, please guard the house until I get back." Eriol told Nakuru and then followed Tomoyo out of the door.

Nakuru just looked at her master in worry. Se wasn't sure as to whether Eriol was really ready to accept Josh and Tomoyo-chan as a couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You've been awfully quiet lately, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said, looking to him.

He gazed into her amethyst eyes and his eyes turned watery. He wanted to tell her so much that he loved her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and caress her long, raven hair. He wanted her to love him more than anything in this whole world. He wanted _her _to be _his_.

But he knew it was too good to be true so he just shook his head and said, "Here we are…"

Tomoyo looked to the cinema. She started searching in the crowd to find a familiar face.

Josh caught Eriol's eye before Tomoyo even started looking. Eriol could see Josh grinning and laughing with his friends as he looked over at the other girls passing him. 'He is such an asshole…' Eriol thought as he glared at him.

One of his friends was kissing his girl friend so very passionately in the middle of the pop corn line. Eriol was truly disgusted by those two. 'How can they make out like that when everyone is watching!?!?' Eriol thought.

"There he is…" Tomoyo said as she pointed to Josh.

Josh looked back at Tomoyo and waved at her, looking very happy to see her. Tomoyo began towards him but then stopped.

"Thanks for coming all this way for me…" Tomoyo told Eriol.

Eriol just shrugged and turned around, making Tomoyo and the others think that he was leaving. But he wasn't planning to this time. He knew he had to do this even if it killed him inside.

He ran to the nearest alley and vanished without a trace.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I've bought you some pop corn… now let's go inside and watch THIS MOVIE!!" Josh yelled to friends.

They all hooted as they followed Josh and Tomoyo inside. Tomoyo just sunk her head in the crowd and smiled. What else was she supposed to do?

Josh held Tomoyo's hand and led her to the empty seats. He sat down and pulled Tomoyo down by the next seat. Tomoyo sat down with a bang and so her hood fell off.

"Madi, what is up with you?" Josh asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at him with confusion.

"Why the scary cloak? You should open your hair more often. I wanna see how long they are…" Josh said as he extended his hand to Tomoyo's hair.

Tomoyo backed off and held Josh's hand politely.

"I'm sorry Josh, there are some things which I really can't do…" She spoke as she turned to the cinema screen.

Josh just shrugged at her and started eating out of the pop corn basket.

Far behind them, sat Eriol, still holding that hated glare on Josh.

"No one open Tomoyo's hair except for me…" He whispered to himself.

But he was relieved as he noticed that Tomoyo had stopped him from touching her hair. He would have to go through so much pain and hate tonight, he had no idea.

Josh, on the other hand, was now getting a little frustrated. He bent his head and smelt his underarms to make sure that he was giving out 'unpleasant' odours.

No matter how gory the scene may get, Tomoyo still sat up straight and her face was calm and collected.

He wanted Tomoyo to yelp in fear. He wanted her cling to his arm and dig her nails into his skin like all the other girls did when he took them to a scary or gory movie. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was unaffected by all the blood and gore.

She had already seen so much blood of her own that she wasn't really concerned with another's.

"Madi, are you sure you can handle this movie?" Josh asked as he looked to Tomoyo.

"Sure I can. I don't mind blood…" Tomoyo said as she stared at the movie screen, anticipating for the next scene.

Josh just gazed at her for a second and then shook his head.

'She is just so… unique… I really think I could do well with Madison.' Josh thought as he looked back towards the movie.

The only thing he was concerned about was her lack of affection. She hadn't even let him kiss her on the cheek or hug her yet. She was just so hard to get…

Eriol on the other hand, was focusing on more pressing matters such as the up coming Fall dance at school. He was afraid that Josh might ask Tomoyo out. What was he thinking!? Of course he would ask her out and Eriol would be left alone.

All the previous times, Tomoyo would either just not go or go with Eriol. There, they would just sit and joke around with their friends. And she really wanted to, Eriol would let her dance with him or Syaoran. That was it. He wouldn't let anyone even near her.

Yet this time, he would be there, watching Tomoyo dance her heart out with a guy he barely knew. And he would just stand by the side, alone, his heart aching like anything.

And then there was the other pressing matter about the fifth world.

Let me explain what this fourth world and fifth world crisis is all about. Eriol was the reincarnation of the strongest magician ever to set foot on earth. So he had a wholesome amount of duties bestowed on him. He was to make sure that all the worlds in all different dimensions were safe and peaceful.

So when ever there was a conflict or problem anywhere, he would travel to that area and solve the crisis. It was part of being a magician. This made him live a life full of duties and responsibilities. To minimize the confusion when explaining to Tomoyo about his different journeys, both had given all the dimensions numbers. Like this dimension was the first world.

This way, it was easier for Tomoyo to pin point Eriol's location and have better understanding of where he was about to go.

Eriol had been doing this since he had turned 11 and that is why Tomoyo always ended up doing his homework. Not only that, but Eriol sometimes went for days and weeks. It was then that Tomoyo used to write applications and leaves for Eriol at school. She had always been so supportive of him, telling him to take care of himself and refraining from using too much of draining magic.

Eriol's mother died when he was just four so he didn't remember much about her. Although, he did remember that she loved him very dearly and his mother and his father used to have a lot of fights. But his mother always used to keep his father in his limits. But when Eriol's mother died, his father became some thing purely pathetic.

He was rich, very rich, which explained the huge mansion that Eriol was living in and the Lamborghini that he drove to school on minute occasions. Especially during the days when Tomoyo was sick or feeling down. He knew that Tomoyo wouldn't be able to walk so he chose to drive her to school.

He was rich, handsome and kind. Girls would die for a guy like him. But unlike Josh, Eriol never committed himself to anyone. He only cared for Tomoyo and so never bothered to even strain the least amount of brain cells over another one of those flirty 'chicks'.

That was just how he was, caring and loving, only to Tomoyo. And his late cousin, Syaoran, knew this very well. Eriol, although, kept him quiet about it by threatening him about Sakura. Syaoran had a major crush of Sakura since they were 13 and now, Eriol was sure after all the evidence Tomoyo would provide to him, that Sakura loved him too. But Sakura was a little too dense to understand that Syaoran loved her and that she loved him back!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know, abrupt ending. Wait for the next chapter. It will be really juicy. **_

**_Summary: As predicted by Eriol, Josh asks Tomoyo out for the fall dance. But now Eriol has enough courage to tell her that… to tell her that… NO! He still doesn't have that much courage to tell her that he loves her… he just has enough courage to tell her that he doesn't like the way Josh looks at her. Tomoyo on the other hand, becomes naive and angry at Eriol. She thinks that he is becoming too over-protective of her… STUPID TOMOYO! HE KNOW'S WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU MORE THAN YOU DO!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? YOU ARE SO GONNA GET YOURSELF IN TROUBLE THIS WAY…_**

_**Anyway,**_

_**Wait for the next chappie and PLEASE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, REVIEW!!!!!!!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Just a thought

_**Nee minna, I have reached the fifth chapter and I'm going to make it a little different from the summary I gave in the last chapter just to stretch the story a little longer!!**_

_**Don't mind and please do tell me if you think that I am just wasting time by stretching this story…**_

_**Making:**_

_**Tomoyo: Wow, I didn't know Eriol-kun cared so much about me!**_

_**Eriol: Of course I do, my love. Didn't I tell you that just so many times?**_

_**Tomoyo: Hush Eriol-kun, you haven't really told me that in the fiction yet so don disclose the secret sweety.**_

_**Eriol nods and smiles**_

_**Tomoyo: This story is brought to you by 'Ame Chii Production', co-sponsored by 'Ame Chii Mind works'.**_

_**Ame: Disclaimer: This story is definitely owned by the one, the only, yours truly, AME CHII!! applause whispers … but I don't own the goddamned anime. Screw people for that!!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"That was such a good movie! Thank you so much, Josh. I really had a good time!" Tomoyo said, putting up a smile.

Though that was the point when Eriol felt it. He felt it again, that Tomoyo had one of her million fake smiles. 'I thought she was really happy…' He thought inquisitively.

He didn't think he'd ever say it but somehow, he was glad that this time, Tomoyo was faking her smile.

"No worries, I had even more fun with you. But I think we should go some place now which isn't 'heavy' with blood and gore…" Josh grinned.

Tomoyo gave out a loud and cheerful, "Hai!"

"What?" Josh turned to see what Tomoyo said.

"Ano… nande wanai… I mean, nothing. I just meant 'okay'!!" Tomoyo reassured.

Josh just shrugged and gave her one of those 'you're-weird' expressions and then began walking.

Tomoyo sighed as she just took in what she had done. 'It is much easier for me to converse with Eriol-kun… I didn't think it would be so hard for me to not speak my mother tongue…'

Se followed Josh outside the cinema with Eriol following behind them, concealed in the huge crowd.

They walked out into the rush of people and headed towards a night club.

Eriol followed intently, trying to make out what Tomoyo would do once she got there. And then he saw it, Josh putting his arm around Tomoyo's waist. Eriol suddenly became tense and anger raged inside of him.

The Josh leaned to Tomoyo's ear and whispered something. Tomoyo laughed out loud as she understood what he said. Eriol, behind them, was jealous beyond the point of controlling.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the closeness that Josh was 'displaying'. She tried to scoot her way out of Josh's arms and was some how successful. She just felt a little awkward with all the chumminess that Josh was showing.

Josh felt a little insulted when he noticed that Tomoyo tried to get herself out of his grip. But he played along the 'understanding person' role. Suddenly a thought came in his mind. He smirked as he looked at Tomoyo and studies her body. Tomoyo was completely oblivious to all this. But Josh shrugged off the thought by joking around with his friends.

The gang reached the night club.

"What is this place?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

"Oh my dear Madi, you don't know about this heaven. It's the busiest and best nightclub there is in this city…" Josh said, smirking.

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly widened in shock and she backed away.

"Night club?" She whispered to herself.

"Oh I just remembered that my guardian called me home early… I hope you don't mind… I really need to go!" Tomoyo lied as she turned around and ran away.

"Wait…" Josh said as he extended his hand to Tomoyo but then, before he knew it, she was out of reach.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo, calm down. It wouldn't be that bad if Josh was around…" Tomoyo said to herself to assure herself of the consequences of going into the club.

"What am I saying?!? I can't do it! I don't even go to those night clubs with Eriol-kun and I trust him the most…" She said. "Wait! Why is it that everything I have to say includes Eriol-kun in it?? I need to try to get him out of my mind… I need to not think about those… deep… caring… azure eyes… and that loving voice… and his witty jokes…" Tomoyo said while she almost drooled at the thought.

"WAIT! He's my BESTF FRIEND! I can't really LOVE me best friend! Or can I…?" She sighed as she looked down on to the ground.

She was sickening even to herself. She was in love with her best friend yet was going out with another guy. What was she doing?!?

Suddenly, without looking, Tomoyo bumped into some one.

"Sumimasen!" Tomoyo said as she tried to keep balance.

"You know, no one will be able to accept that apology in Britain…" Said a familiar voice.

Tomoyo looked up to gaze into two azure ors through those large spectacles.

"Eriol-kun? What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I was just out for a walk… didn't feel like being around my dad for a while…" Eriol replied, smiling.

"Ano, Eriol-kun? What is wrong? You seem to be acting a little awkward now a days…" Tomoyo said worriedly.

Eriol shrugged it off and said, "It's nothing… I just… Tomoyo-san I need to talk to you about something…" Eriol said, looking into Tomoyo's eyes seriously.

Tomoyo looked towards him, directing her full attention towards what Eriol wanted to say.

"I… I don't trust that Josh… please be careful around him…" Eriol said, looking at her with full seriousness.

Tomoyo was a bit caught back what Eriol just said to her but then smiled, "So this is what was bugging you so much… don't worry about it Eriol-kun, I can't take care of myself. Besides, once you get to know him, Josh isn't that bad a guy… But I can understand that you worry about me…"

Eriol didn't change his expression. He didn't know how to explain it to Tomoyo because it was plainly impossible for a girl to understand what Eriol felt. He could just tell her that he didn't get good vibes from Josh but wasn't that just so insufficient for a blame? After all, what proof did Eriol have against Josh to tell Tomoyo to stay away from him?

Eriol was completely helpless. He didn't know what he would do if he saw Tomoyo with Josh just once more…

Mean while, Tomoyo kept telling Eriol of how much she enjoyed that film. Eriol wasn't at all interested in the film. He was already lost in his own thoughts of how to explain to Tomoyo what he felt when he came around Josh… He was lost and isolated…

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know, very short! But I wrote this chapter in the morning at about 6 am. I am tired but I couldn't sleep because I have high fever and I still have to go to school now. Wish me good luck for my mocks are coming soon.**_

_**Summary of the next chapter: Josh FINALLY asks Tomoyo to the dance and she says yes after deep thought. Eriol finally loses his temper with it and Tomoyo fights with Eriol… The next chapter will only reflect their fight and some flashbacks…**_

_**So wait until then…**_

_**Love you all who review!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Now I know

_**Abused Innocence**_

_**Hmmm… I've finally reached the start of the juicy part of the story… the previous chapters were just boring and useless because they just built up the plot of the story. Now it starts getting interesting!**_

_**Summary: Eriol finds out something and tries to warm Tomoyo about it. But Tomoyo becomes stubborn…**_

_**Making:**_

_**Tomoyo: I don't like the name Madison… it's too "English".**_

_**Eriol: I agree completely Tomoyo dear… I would go with Tomoyo. It is far more… original!**_

_**Josh: Yes well I prefer Madi or Madison because well… it's hard to say… makes an expression of deep thought**_

_**Eriol: What? Now is that a secret too like all your bloody life!?!**_

_**Josh: No… it's just hard to pronounce, that's all! grins**_

_**Eriol sticks up his nose and looks away while Tomoyo giggles**_

_**Ame: You people seriously have so much time to waste that you discuss each other's name!?! **_

_**Eriol: Tomoyo's every single trait is worth discussion. Teeth sparkle towards Tomoyo**_

_**  
Tomoyo blushes**_

_**Ame: rolls eyes Disclaimer: I… don't own CCS… I… will never own CCS… I want a teddy bear… cuz I… never owned a teddy bear…**_

_**By the way people, this chapter might not be as long as you think because I am s terribly ill. I have extreme migraine and body aches. I feel just so damn sick!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

Eriol walked in the empty streets of the a deserted area of the town. It was dark and isolated and there were no chances of a down pour. His glasses shone underneath the glimmer of the half moon. He looked up at the clear sky onto the millions and trillions of stars above him. They looked just so beautiful.

They reminded him so much of his best friend. A girl who he had already lost to a guy he barely knew. And the worst part was, Eriol had nothing against him. Nothing solid, that is.

Now all he had left in his life was solitude and contentment with himself all alone.

He felt the key around his neck get warmer and warmer. But Eriol was not ready to go just yet. He just wanted a little more time to himself. To ponder over his feelings and his thoughts which were completely immersed in Tomoyo.

He turned his head upwards and opened up his arms towards the sky. But before he could get caught in his train of thoughts, he heard a slight bang on to his side.

He opened his eyes and turned to see who it was. There were two people, one was short hair and the other with long hair till the hips. They both had hand in hand and were running towards the alley door. Eriol ran from sight and tried to get a clear view of who it was. But it was just so dark that he couldn't make out who it was.

The figure of the person with short hair seemed familiar but Eriol could just not put him finger on it. They were running towards the door and giggling on top of each other.

Then finally, when the girl opened the door, a slight amount of light escaped out. Eriol narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the taller figure.

"McGregor…" He whispered to himself in disbelief. 'What is he doing out at this hour with that girl?' Eriol asked himself.

"Hurry up… I don't have the whole night…" Josh chuckled to the girl as the girl seductively dragged him inside.

Eriol was left dumbfounded. Did he really want this to happen? The sun key glowed even more and heated up. But Eriol walked gently towards the door. He could feel his heart beat quicken.

Without making any noise, he neared up to the door and closed up. What he heard from inside made shivers go down his spine. His mouth was half open in regret and disbelief while on the other side, he was enraged by what he had seen and heard.

Moans, deep, desperate moans and slight yelps and giggles from inside.

Eriol felt disgusted just by hearing those sounds. He turned away, not wanting to hear another sound, and hurriedly teleported himself to the 6th world where he was needed.

"Sir, we need you help! Our people are killing each other. Please restore peace… we cannot go on like this…" A priest pleaded.

But Eriol's mind was somewhere very far off. He didn't know how to confront Tomoyo with this… was he even to do so?

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wondering, Madi, if you know…" Josh said shyly.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Please, just ask…"

"I had some guests over and I really am not in the mood to be with them… so I was wondering if I could come over to your place…" He said confidently.

Tomoyo hesitated. "I… You can't!"

Josh looked at her with the expression of puzzlement.

"It's my guardian. He…" She thought for a second until she came up with an excuse, "He doesn't like me inviting boys over to the house. He is really… umm… well… you understand, right?"

Josh said, "Yeah, sure. But I don't get it. He doesn't like guys over at your place but he is fine with Hiragizawa coming over to the house?"

Tomoyo smiled and somehow, without thinking, something came out of her mouth naturally, as if it was just part of the cycle of life and without it, the earth wouldn't be on axis. "Eriol-kun is a different case. My guardian has seen Eriol be with me since I was in 1st grade. He doesn't really mind Eriol because he isn't just ANY guy… He's my best friend!"

Josh looked a little disappointed but didn't let it show.

"By the way, why do you call him Eriol-KUN?" He asked inquisitively, putting great emphasis on the KUN part.

"Oh it's nothing. It was just… well… it's a honorific that we use for each other when two people are really close to each other." Tomoyo replied.

Josh just made a "Oh" face and then shrugged.

"I think I should be going now…" Tomoyo said as she turned, seeing Eriol coming towards her.

"Where to?" Josh asked.

"To Eriol-kun's house." Tomoyo replied confidently.

"But… Madison… I thought that you were with me now?" He said, sinking his low.

Tomoyo looked at him as she turned and smiled at his innocence, "Don't be silly Josh. I always go to Eriol-kun's house after school. He is just my best friend so don't get all worked up about it…"

But inside, Tomoyo wanted to be something more to Eriol. She wanted to be a complete part of his life. What she didn't know was that she already held in her hands, the authority of life and death over him.

Eriol was approaching Tomoyo while having his full glare on Josh. He walked past Josh and grabbed Tomoyo gently by the arm.

Tomoyo go a little surprised but then walked on.

"Bye Josh! See you at the dance…" She said as she walked with Eriol.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Tea, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru asked Tomoyo.

"No thank you…" Tomoyo replied kindly.

She sank down into the soft couch. Then she closed her eyes and waited for Eriol to come.

"Nakuru-chan… Spinel can you leave us for a moment…" Eriol said solemnly.

Both nodded and left without any comments and complaints.

Nakuru was worried about her master. She didn't want him to get hurt. But she knew what she had to do.

"Tomoyo-san, this is about McGregor…" Eriol said as he bent down to her legs.

"Ahan…?" Tomoyo said.

"I didn't trust him and I just… please stay away from him…" Eriol said.

"Oh Eriol-kun, don't you worry. He is wonderful to be around." She said.

"Jean up…" Eriol gestured.

Tomoyo religiously pulled up her jean from one leg until her days old bruise showed.

"I'm just saying that I understand if you don't like him. I guess that's how guys are…" Tomoyo said.

She was too used to this procedure. First Eriol would put his hands over her injuries, then both had to close their eyes and he would focus his energy or magic to her wound. There would be a warmth around her bruise and then the mark would disappear. This is how Eriol managed to keep Tomoyo's body spotless by bruises. But… there were some which she just refused to not cope with. Like the one on her arm.

That gash meant something more to her so no matter how much Eriol pressed, she wanted it to stay there because it signified her loneliness.

"I saw him Tomoyo-san, last night. I was out for a walk before I left for 6th world-" He was cut off by Tomoyo.

"How is Kero-chan there?" Tomoyo asked happily.

"He's fine Tomoyo-san. I met him… But as usual he had messed up something there…" He was about to get started on the problems which he faced in the 6th world when suddenly he remembered.

"That is besides the point Tomoyo-san. I saw him go into an alley door with another women older than him…" He said.

"Oh Eriol! It could be anyone…" Tomoyo said protectively, "Besides, I understand if you are feeling insecure about him. But I will always be your best friend…"

"No TOMOYO! HE WENT INSIDE AND HAD HER!!" Eriol yelled at Tomoyo, finally loosing his calm.

He had enough of her innocence.

"Eriol-kun, how could YOU!!??!?!?!" Tomoyo yelled at Eriol.

Eriol got caught back. What was she saying?

"You don't have to lie!! I thought you'd be happy if you saw me happy with someone…" Tomoyo shouted as fat tears escaped her delicate amethyst eyes.

"But-" Eriol was about to tell her that it wasn't a lie but Tomoyo cut him short.

"I understand if you feel a but uneasy with him but you really don't need to lie about it! Why Eriol-kun? Why do you even bother caring for me that much that you end up hurting our friendship!?!?" Tomoyo screamed.

"BECAUSE!!" Eriol shouted back.

"WHY!?!" She asked again, looking enraged.

"…Because…" Eriol said, now his tone a bit lower.

He couldn't do it. He didn't have it in him to tell her how he felt. He wanted to. But he just couldn't do it.

"Thought so! As usual, you have no answers for me and so I'm done HERE!" Tomoyo screamed as she ran out of the house's main entrance.

Eriol just stood there, not believing that Tomoyo didn't believe him. He… felt… wronged… he felt… betrayed. He felt like killing himself.

Tomoyo ran to God knows where. She could swear that Eriol could hear her cries even from that distance. All she wanted from him were those three words. Those three words which would erase Josh from the picture forever. But he just didn't say it. And even after that, how could he lie to her?! But… she thought about it… was it even a lie? She felt like her head was about to burst!

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know… very short. But don't worry about it. The next chapter will be much better! Not long but better.  
**_

_**Finally Sakura understands Tomoyo… but does Tomoyo seriously not trust Eriol?! How could she let a guy she met a week ago change a friendship of a lifetime!?**_

_**SCREW JOSH… even though he is my own character!?! Hehe…**_

_**Wait for the next chapter… I will update soon as I do…**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Wrong Confessions

_**Abused Innocence**_

_**Important chapter here readers… This chapter will tell you people just how kind and loving JOSH is… FEH! LOSER!**_

_**Making:**_

_**Eriol: This chapter is technically useless cuz everyone already knows that Tomoyo only loves me!! grins**_

_**Tomoyo: Of course, but we have to continue a story, nee?**_

_**Josh: Don't be so caught up in yourself, Hiragizawa!**_

_**Eriol: Shut up Pretty boy!**_

_**Ame: I will have to agree with Eriol here and since I am the last and most significant voice, I rule.**_

_**Josh grits teeth**_

_**Ame: Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp's goddamned ANYTHING! CCS isn't mine okay!!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hey Madi, can I just talk to you for a second…" Josh said, getting closer to Tomoyo's locker.

Tomoyo nodded and closed her locker up. Sakura and Chiharu grinned sheepishly and turned away.

"Not here, come with me…" Josh said as he started walking towards the empty auditorium.

Tomoyo quietly followed him into the large hall with seats. Tomoyo still had that talk that she had with Eriol in her mind. 'What if he wasn't lying…? He had never lied to me before…' She thought.

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked as Josh turned to her.

"I… just wanted to ask you something…" Josh said shyly, giving a hint of blushes.

"Go on…" Tomoyo encouraged.

"What do you think of me…?" He asked.

Tomoyo gave him a little weird look and then said, "You are a GOOD person… and I am glad that I came to know you."

But was she?

"I… I… I love you, Madison Taylor, very much!" Josh said, finally having his guts gathered up.

Tomoyo was a little shocked. She didn't know what to say! This came to her out of such oblivion.

Before Tomoyo could reply even with a word, Josh looked at his watch and said, "SHIT! I'm late for football (Soccer is actually called football all around the world for American readers) practice… Forgive me, Madi."

Before Josh left, he gave a small peck on Tomoyo's cheek and ran out.

Tomoyo stood there for a second to recall what just happened. She put her hand on her cheek and tried to understand.

She WAS very happy. She was SUPPOSED to be happy. She SHOULD be happy. She WASN'T happy. Why wasn't she as happy as she thought she would be?

She walked out of the auditorium and towards her locker. After this little incident, she would never believe Eriol. NEVER! He just had so much sincerity in his voice… She had a free class so she wasn't really worried about studies. She just stood there, confused and lost, as usual. Her throat felt dry and coarse.

She went to the water fountain and started to take a sip.

"Tomoyo-san…" A voice said.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol angrily.

"I don't want to hear a word Eriol-kun. I seriously don't…" She yelled at him as she ran away from there.

"FINE! Do what you want!" Eriol yelled back.

He was fed up. What else could he do to make her understand?! And now her stubbornness was getting under his skin. He felt angry, but more worried about his best friend. But he had his own self-respect.

He turned around walked away, not knowing what else to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"He said WHAT!?!?" Chiharu yelped as she heard what Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo just shook her head as the three friends sat underneath the dead tree in the school play ground.

"That's wonderful!" Chiharu screamed on top of her lungs.

Tomoyo just sat there, pulling out a little amount of grass from it's roots.

Sakura on the other hand, kept quiet and looked anxiously towards Tomoyo.

"Chiharu, could you give us a minute…?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Sure, I need to go to Yamazaki anyway…" Chiharu shrugged and walked off into the school building.

"Madison? Is everything alright?" Sakura asked her friend as she tried to get a good look at Tomoyo's face which was bent down.

Tomoyo raised her head to see Josh in a distance, playing football. He smiled brightly to her and all she could do was give him an unsure smile. Then her gaze went to Eriol who was sitting with Syaoran, talking to him about something very serious, by the looks of it.

She gazed at him for a while until he looked back. Tomoyo was still furious at him so she made a face and looked to Sakura, breaking eye contact.

"Madison, what is it? You can tell me…" Sakura said.

"I don't know Sakura. I should be happy. I tried to love Josh… but I can't!" Tomoyo said, her voice expressing frustration.

"Madison, you can't force yourself to love someone. Love just happens…" Sakura said, now smiling at her friend.

"I know that… that's why I think that I just fell in love with the wrong person…" Tomoyo sighed. 'A person who lied to me…' She thought.

"Well… I know its unnecessary… but in my opinion, you fell in love with the correct person. It couldn't be more perfect than this."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, surprised.

"Come on Madison, you can't hide it from me. I feel that I did wrong by forcing you to say yes to Josh but you know what you should do. You have made the correct choice if you love HIM…" Sakura said, looking towards Eriol and Syaoran, smiling.

Tomoyo looked to Eriol and smiled a bit. She loved him just so much. So what if they had a fight… love always brings arguments… right? She wanted someone who understood her to love her. Some one who at least knew her real name. Some one who knew her fully and accepted her after knowing her past. Some one she knew just as much and some one she trusted beyond all. And that was Eriol. Still the most important person to her. Her only love… But did she even feel the same way about Eriol now, after he had 'lied' to her or was he just irreplaceable to her.

"Thanks Sakura…" Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Eriol, you are just pathetic!" Syaoran hissed as they both stood opposing each other.

Syaoran dribbled the ball to Eriol and so Eriol kicked it back.

"Come off it, my cute little cousin. You still stumble in front of Sakura…" Eriol grinned and smirked.

"Don't change the subject Eriol. Besides, at least I ain't loosing her to a pretty boy. Eriol, you know you can't go on without her." Syaoran said seriously.

Eriol looked briefly towards Tomoyo who was pulling grass out of the ground.

"I know… but she won't listen to me even after I told her about what I saw Josh doing. I should be happy for her but I just cannot see her get hurt…" Eriol said lightly.

"Josh got her to trust him… you just need to gain back that trust from Taylor… that's all. She still considers you to be her best friend…" Syaoran said.

Eriol didn't reply. He just looked at Tomoyo worriedly. He wasn't ready to lose her this way. He wasn't strong enough to let her go…

------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo went through the pile of torn, old dressed which were piled in a stack on the floor. She picked up some and examined them for a while and others… well lets just say she didn't bother with them.

She had no party dresses and she seriously wanted to look good for her first even dance with a date. But she knew what she had to do. She knew it was bound to happen sometime sooner or later and so she decided sooner would be best. She didn't want to make things any worse.

While throwing some back at the floor and putting some on the bed, her eyes traveled to a neatly folded piece of cloth lying on the floor. She looked at for a while and recalled who gave it to her.

_-Flash back-_

"_Open it if you really want to find out…" Eriol whispered to a 13 year old Tomoyo._

"_HAI!" Tomoyo replied excitedly as she tore through the gift wrap._

_Her eyes went starry and her breath got caught in her throat._

"_Oh It's wonderful Eriol-kun! I LOVE IT! ARIGATOU!" She screamed as she hugged the cloth in her hands._

_It was a shimmering mauve cloth made out of pure silk and was accompanied by a smaller piece of violet net which had very small pink ribbon flower sewn on it. The net was thin so it didn't give a dark color. The cloth was large enough to make a dress for two and the smaller net piece looked like it was half the size of the mauve one._

_It was Tomoyo's dream come true. Last birthday, Eriol had given her a sewing machine and this birthday, the perfect thing to sew. She was nearer to Heaven than anyone knew. _

_But at that very moment she chose not to sow it until a special event comes to her. She wanted to treasure the raw beauty of the cloth as it felt soft in between her hands._

_-End of Flash back-_

Was this the right occasion to wear it? After all, tomorrow was her birthday and the Annual Fall Ball at School. She wanted it to be perfect because Josh asked Tomoyo to go out with him in the morning to celebrate her birthday even before the dance.

She had politely accepted, keeping in mind the fact that it would be her last day with Josh. She was indeed planning to let go of Josh for reasons which are very clear indeed.

She let the cloth fall open to the ground and stuffed all her other clothes inside the small drawer beside her. Then she looked at it for a while.

"Hmm… now what can I do with this…?" Tomoyo said to herself as she rubbed her chin.

Various images started running through her mind. She closed her eyes to imagine herself in different designs of the same cloth.

First Picture: Tomoyo stood there with her head bowed down in embarrassment. She had the same mauve cloth also sewn into a cape around her. The net was covering her hair and the ends of her sleeves.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped. "That would be a little… too weird and informal…"

Second picture: Tomoyo stood there with her hand pasted to her hip. She was slightly bent sideways to reveal all her curves vividly. The dress was fitted tightly to her sleek body with the net stitched in between the silk which revealed all her stomach through the tiny net holes. The sleeves were also made of the same net with the small ribbons. Tomoyo's hair were falling on her back gracefully and the dress reached just barely to her thighs. She had one eyes closed and was smiling at herself.

Tomoyo pictured this and blushed deep crimson, "That would be a little too much of my guilty pleasures…"

But then she thought of combining the two.

Third Picture: Tomoyo stood straight up, her head up gracefully like a lady. Her hair were tied up in a loose bun with a few bangs escaping to her face. The shimmering mauve covered her body entirely till her knees. Beyond her knees was stitched the net and it was doubled do too much skin wasn't visible. Her sleeves were till just above her elbows and she wore two medium sized, beautifully stitched net gloves of the same net material.

Tomoyo felt right about this one for sure. It was perfect, even though it would be hard for her to stitch it. But she believed that it was worth it. Why? Because tomorrow would be the day when she forgave Eriol and told him about just how much she loved him. She was ready and was willing to take the risk of rejection.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**So how was it? I know… this chapter can also be called the 'pointless drabble' chapter or the chapter with absolutely no cause behind it. But as I said before, I had to stretch the story out till we finally have the next chapter people. Chapter eight will hopefully be the start of the anti-climax since I need to put just so much in it. Juicy and tingy stuff. But let me warn you, it contains some rough language and abuse. **_

_**Hope you can bear the pain because when I was thinking of the next chapter at night, I got jeepers creepers. I sleep in complete pitch dark and am not really bothered by the dark. I actually like it but when I was thinking of what to write in the next chapter, I had shivers run down my spine.**_

_**I am gonna be so harsh on Josh! YAY! I know most of you will love that I think I am going to over do it. Read to find out what I am talking about. This will be so great!and scary hehe…**_

_**JA NE!!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Things Go Wrong Everywhere

_**Ladies and… umm… ladies…? I bet there aren't many 'gentlemen' reading these sorts of fan fictions if not any. But regardless, I warn you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own that bloody Josh dude.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

"You want some cotton candy, birthday girl?" Josh asked Tomoyo as she walked with him through the vast crowds of people.

"No thank you…" She replied, giving him a big, radiant smile.

'She is so beautiful…' Josh thought as he held her hand and gazed at her. 'I almost feel guilty for doing this to her…'

Tomoyo, on the other hand, walked carefree through the crowd, gazing at the many shops on her left. All the wedding gowns seemed so gorgeous to Tomoyo. Suddenly a thought of herself in one of those moonlit gowns came in her mind. She smiled as she wondered who it would be, standing beside her.

But that fantasy bubble was popped by the slight ache in her arm. She looked towards it and glared. Why was it that every time she thought of happy futures and marriage, the 5 years old bruise would start to sting? Maybe because it was starting to serve it's purpose. The purpose of reminding her that she was not just an average person with a content future.

"Madi, what's up?" Josh asked, gazing towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo jumped to him and suddenly shook her head sideways outrageously.

"Nothing… I was just wondering about… COTTON CANDY!" Tomoyo lied, setting the thoughts of pain aside.

She didn't want him to worry about such small matters. She looked in front and thought about what Eriol had said to her. The more and more time that Tomoyo spent with Josh, the more she started trusting him.

But neither was she ready to accept that Eriol had lied to her.

"Josh, where were you the night before?" Tomoyo asked seriously.

Josh got a bit surprised by the unexpected question.

"Why? I was with my grandmother. She has had some frequent headaches so I go to her quite often." He replied confidently.

His voice didn't show even the slightest of nervousness or hesitation.

'He is not lying…' Tomoyo told herself. But she wasn't ready to accept that Eriol was lying either. 'What if Eriol-kun was just mistaken. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that…' She thought.

Her mind overcame with thought of Eriol. The many times he had aided her, helped her, consoled her, been there for her were innumerable.

She felt guilt and she knew that she had to straighten it out with Eriol.

"Josh, would you mind if I leave for a while. I need to talk to Eriol-kun about something…" Tomoyo said apologetically.

"No… but _why_ Hiragizawa?" Josh hissed.

"We had a little argument. It's no big deal. I feel as if it is my fault…" Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"So that's where your mind was?" Josh frowned.

"Yes… I guess…" Tomoyo replied unsurely.

"Well I hate this. At least when you're with me, think about me. Why the hell is Hiragizawa everywhere in your mind?!?!" Josh yelled.

"Josh… calm down. He's my best friend. It is my duty to be with him and to think of him. I am not going to sacrifice OUR friendship or put it aside for MY own happiness… I love spending time with you and I do think of you… but my criterion still remains with Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo replied, her face serious and intent.

What was she saying? Did she just tell Josh McGregor, he who confessed his love to her, that she still considered Eriol more important? She couldn't help it. It all came out all of a sudden and so naturally.

Josh looked at her in shock.

"Look Josh. I didn't mean that. It's just that I still need time to adjust with this whole 'couple' thing… I'm just new to it…" Tomoyo said, now her expression a little softer.

Josh's stern face calmed down and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't compare myself to Hiragizawa. It's okay… you're still his best friend. But I will see you tonight, right?" He asked.

Tomoyo nodded and ran off towards Eriol's mansion.

"It doesn't matter how uncomfortable you are, my dear Madison. You will soon learn to hate me for loving you anyway." He whispered to himself as he smirked.

"I'll give you your birthday gift tonight!" He shouted from behind.

He was sure that Tomoyo heard it but didn't reply.

"A gift you'll remember a life time… or even longer…" He whispered to himself again as he turned around and walked off, whistling and playing with the keys in his hands, with one hand in his pocket.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo walked on the pavement, one step after another. She was brainstorming in her mind what she was supposed to say to Eriol. All she wanted to really say was that she was sorry and that she didn't want to prolong this unnecessary fight.

She could see his house at a distance and was walking nearer to it, her blood rushing fast though her veins. Her arm had been aching relentlessly recently and the pain was seeping through her control now. It would hurt every time she would be around Josh. But she just put it aside, thinking of it as coincidence. Tomoyo didn't really believe in such superstitious things.

She pulled the mansion gate with force and walked in. Her skirt moved it's way from here to there, fluttering in the slightly chilly breeze. Her legs felt a little cold as she walked to the door.

She rang the bell and waited outside, her hands tied at her back. She rolled her eyes up and down as she waited.

"Tomoyo-sama…" Said the butler.

Tomoyo directed him a BIG smile and said, "Kinoshi-sama, is Eriol-kun home?"

"Iie, he had left this morning, saying he was going for his 'usual' business. I wonder what that is since it's a Saturday." The butler replied.

Tomoyo's high spirit lowered at the thought. She was so ready to talk to him and he was gone. But she had no other choice but to say goodbye and leave for home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo opened the door to her house to see a glaring Yoshi standing in front of her. She just turned her eyes away and tried to pass him up to her own room.

"Where do you think you are going, WENCH!?" Yoshi yelled at her.

Tomoyo ignored the comment and kept on progressing towards her room.

Suddenly she felt her hair being pulled back the force of the old man. Tomoyo fell back on the floor with her hair sprawled all over.

"Ah!" She gave out a small yelp as she hit the floor.

"Answer me when I SPEAK WENCH!" He yelled as he held up his leg.

Tomoyo glared at him only to feel excruciating pain in her stomach. Tomoyo closed her eyes and trued to absorb the pain as best as she could. She opened her eyes later to find a huge foot on top of her waistline. The brown shoes were heavy and made it difficult for Tomoyo to breathe.

"Let – me – go!" Tomoyo breathed out as she tried to move the foot.

The blond man stood there sneering at her. He was about 6 foot tall and was wearing a pair of brown pants and a dirty old short on top.

He took his foot off of Tomoyo's stomach and then kicked her over the floor. Tomoyo rolled over a few times before hitting herself to the stairs. Thank God her head missed the blow.

"I seriously would've just thrown you out or killed you if I haven't loved my Cherry so much!" He growled as he turned away.

It was obvious that he had just lost yet another job and was taking out all his frustration on Tomoyo. Tomoyo laid there for a while, remember Cherry.

Cherry was a beautiful young woman of a height of 5 foot and 4 inches. She had pure blond hair and her locks fell till her back. She had always tied them up in a high pony tail with her delicate flick falling on her slim face. She had clear crystal blue eyes and blood red lips. She was indeed a very beautiful lady.

Tomoyo had remember that since the age of five. Before that, Tomoyo really didn't have any memory of her life at all. That is why she so desperately tried to remember her real parents.

Cherry was Yoshi's wife. She was a kind and loving lady who had kept Tomoyo for her own instead of selling her off to some 'people'. Tomoyo remembered how she used to go through all of Yoshi's ill-tempered manners which such a bright smile on her face. She was indeed the only reason that Tomoyo was still alive. Cherry loved Tomoyo and so her dying wish was for Yoshi to take full care of Tomoyo. Yoshi loved Cherry deeply and so never once threw Tomoyo out. He barely abused her to no end.

But Tomoyo would some times be surprised by knowing that even Yoshi was capable of falling in love. But she guessed that no one could really defeat loneliness and so they don't really care about who they fall in love with.

It was the same with Cherry. She had fallen in love with a rotten and broken man. But she couldn't help it because she was lonely and he was all that she needed to make her life complete.

Tomoyo got up to her feet and held her stomach tight. She would usually hate Yoshi for making her life and hell and not telling her who her parents were, but she never really blamed him. He himself never really had a 'loving' childhood and was an orphan by birth who roamed around in the streets of Tokyo.

Cherry used to tell her that they used to be in Tokyo before they shifted to her home town near London. Tomoyo took it that she had a Japanese origin and that was the only reason that all of the three had spoken Japanese at home.

Cherry died when Tomoyo was eight but Tomoyo could say one thing for sure. Cherry gave her love that even a mother can't give to her child.

Tomoyo walked up the stairs and locked herself up in her room.

She looked at the mess of torn pieces of cloth on the floor and sighed.

"Almost finished…"

The stitching machine was set up and the mauve cloth was fixed to it's nib. Tomoyo was just about finished with it, just doing the final touches of the sleeves. She had already stitched the gloves and her shoes were placed outside. They were whitish purple with a beautiful gem placed on top of them.

She sat down on the little stool and started working on her dress, bending down towards the machine.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You look… amazing!" Josh gasped as he took a look at his date.

Tomoyo blushed as she sat in the red Beetle and buckled up. The car was standing outside Tomoyo's house. Her own house was very small and compact so it didn't have a significant driveway. There were no cars outside since Yoshi owned none. As I told you before, they were not at all well off and were barely making it because of Yoshi's frequent loss of jobs. Tomoyo, herself, was not allowed to work because Yoshi used to say that it was unsafe.

Some safe she was at home. She didn't understand why he would have such opposing personalities. On one side, he looks out for her safety, and on the other side, he beats her up and doesn't give her money. All the clothes that she ever had stacked up in her drawer were given by either her friends OR Eriol had bought them. She used to feel bad about the fact that she was completely financially dependant on Eriol. But he had kept on telling her that he really had no care for money because his father had enough.

There was not one thing that she had wished for and she didn't get. Eriol would always get her everything. She just had to name it and, regardless of price, she had it. She was very grateful of Eriol for that.

The ride was very quiet and Tomoyo spent most of it trying to keep her dress from crumpling. Her hair were, as planned, tied up in the same bun except this time, a few strands were escaping out if it, making her look more formal.

Josh stole as many glances of Tomoyo as he could, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on the beauty that lay beside her, bathed in the silver moonlight.

The roads were not as crowded as always so the ride was quick as well. Tomoyo had so many things on her mind that she didn't notice that they had reached the school. 'Where had Eriol gone this time…?' She thought as she gazed outside the car window. The car was small and she would occasionally feel the artificial flower placed with the gear box touch her gloves.

"Madi? Madi! We're here…" Josh said, trying to grasp Tomoyo's attention.

Tomoyo jolted up and smiled at Josh.

"Where are you lost?" He asked.

"Tell me something seriously Josh." She said, her face stern.

"Anything…" He replied, still having that sincerity in his voice.

"Did you really mean what you said at school?" She asked.

"Every word that I breathe with you is true, my dear Madi. I really love you…" He replied, going forward to 'try' to kiss her.

But Tomoyo suddenly felt that uneasiness and turned her face. Josh found himself kissing Tomoyo's cheek. (A/n HAHA! I your face Mr. Josh! YOU SUCK!)

Tomoyo unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Josh sat in there for a while as he saw Tomoyo get up. There it was, that expression on his face which scared Tomoyo for a second.

The expression of greed? No… perversion? No… It was lust. The expression of want, not need, but want.

Tomoyo shrugged it off, thinking that Josh wasn't like that and started walking on.

She didn't even bother to wait for Josh as he got out of the car.

"You want me, Madi. I know you do. I jus need to take the initiative." Josh smirked to himself as he got out of the car and followed Tomoyo towards the school's building.

------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol's eyes were open wide in horror. Jitters took over his whole body as he stared at the scenario. Suppi and Nakuru stood next to him in their true Guardian forms. Nakuru had her eyes closed and was looking away, practically trying to hid herself on Eriol's shoulder.

Suppi just stood there on it's four legs with the same expressions as Eriol. Trauma? No… Horror and terror.

How could there be so much blood and cruelty at one place. It was twilight and the sun had taken it's blood red color. The sandy ground was covered in red, gooey liquid. Countless bodies were literally sprayed on the ground like each life had no real significance. Was he too late? Was this his fault?

Not only soldiers and men, women and children also lay there, dead. He could hear them scream in his mind. The screams of the infants which lay lifeless in front of him. One of them mustn't be more than four years or so.

Who could cause this horror? The Kingdom of Chaos. And it's ruler: none other than Kinshim (Tsubasa Chronicles if you want to know…).

She was the most powerful sorceress in the dimension. Eriol had yet to see her and he was already devastated by her works.

"Eriol-sama…" Suppi whispered looking up at Eriol.

"Let's go, Spinel." Eriol whispered back, still gazing over the corpses.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo looked around in the crowd to find a familiar face.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out as she saw Sakura trying to NOT get squished in the teenagers. The song 'Déjà vu' was playing.

The crowd was going wild with girls and boys literally falling top of each other. Most of the girls were wearing tank tops and others, mini skirts and/or other funky dresses.

Tomoyo smiled as she saw all of the people danced. She sat down on one of the tables in the school auditorium where Sakura and Syaoran were sitting. Josh came and sat next to her.

Yamazaki and Chiharu were already on the dance floor going nuts. Josh looked at his friends and asked permission from Tomoyo to let him meet his friends. Tomoyo just nodded and looked away. What was wrong with this picture? Eriol wasn't there.

She had been so adjusted to the fact that there was no dance without Eriol that she felt a bit odd being there. Especially when she was dressed up so well.

She could feel most of the guys in the room stare at her. Some of the guys who even had dates were literally checking her out. Tomoyo felt really uneasy with this situation but chose to linger her mind on to something else. She noticed Josh joking around with his friend Jocks while Sakura and Syaoran sat, blushing furiously while looking away.

Suddenly a really slow song started playing. It was specifically 'Anywhere' by Evanescence. Josh stretched out his hand and said, "May I have this dance my fair lady?"

Tomoyo blushed and got a bit confused. She looked at Sakura to just see her smile at Tomoyo. That wasn't an answer. But then she chose to go on and dance with Josh as he asked so gently.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The door burst open but Eriol's eyes kept closed and his face rested on his hands which were clasped together. The fireplace was lightly lit and that was the only source of light. He sat there on his big single sofa, leaning forward, deep in thought.

Suppi lay on the sofa next to him and was in his stuffed animal form. Nakuru was reclining backwards and was slowly dozing off. Her brown hair fell loosely on her face. There were still a few tear marks on her face from before. Eriol opened his sapphire eyes to gaze at his guardian. She was not peaceful.

His midnight hair moved slowly as he turned to see who opened the door.

A man in his early 40's was literally falling over as he came in. Eriol made a face to show disgust. He was disgusted by his father. Agreed, his father provided him with everything. He had never hesitated to give Eriol as much money as he wanted. Even excess.

He would find Eriol a little weird for sometimes declining the money. Eriol's father was one of the richest business men in all of England. That would describe the Lamborghini, the mansion, the endless gifts to Tomoyo and Eriol's charming personality. Not to mention one of the reasons why all the girls fell to his feet.

Along Mr. Hiragizawa came in a tall woman who was holding him up so that he wouldn't fall. Obviously he was drunk. The girl, on the other hand, was not. She was in her late twenties and was literally dragging the old man. She was wearing an extremely short skirt and a sleeveless shirt with a VERY deep neck. She had, in her other hand, a bottle of Vodka.

The man was laughing his heart out on something pointless and the woman laughed with him. Her eyes fell to Eriol and she winked at him. Eriol frowned and turned away. Was this one of the reasons why Eriol had been so reserve and full of manners? He had seen this happen every other night since his mother had died. At least those nights when his father was even at home. Other wise, he would be on business trips to different countries and was barely at home.

Eriol didn't like bringing Tomoyo over when his father was home for this reason. Tomoyo felt uneasy around him.

The women that his father brought in sometimes even asked Eriol to come with them. The first two or three times were shockers to Eriol but after that, it just became a nuisance. He would be so embarrassed but now, he just pitied those women for having no self-respect.

He gazed at the fire which cracked as he thought about what he had seen before. Then he looked at the grandfather clock as his father left.

'Tomoyo…' He thought as he saw the clock turn 7.

The dance had started and he had to be there to make sure that Tomoyo was safe.

He got up from his seat and straightened his pants.

"Eriol-sama, you shouldn't leave right now. I don't believe you are stable yet from what we saw before…" Suppi said.

Eriol ignored what Suppi said and called in Kinoshi the butler.

"Kinoshi, please get my car out. And I'll be late for dinner so you don't need to cook anything for me. Please prepare something sweet for Nakuru-chan." He said as he smiled at the sleeping girl.

She had seen a lot because of him. He wanted to treat her because he generally would stop her from eating sweats. But she needed a break from all of it.

Kinoshi just nodded once and left. Eriol took off his glasses, dug his hand in his pocket, took out a piece of cloth and started scrubbing his glass lens.

Suppi floated upwards and said, "Then let me come with you."

Eriol didn't reply. He had no objection because there wasn't going to be anything out of the ordinary.

Eriol lifted up a bag which laid on the floor and unzipped it. Suppi floated in and Eriol lightly closed the zipper, leaving some space for cross ventilation.

He then turned to the door and went out of the mansion. The yellow car was parked in the porch. Kinoshi stood beside it. He walked to Eriol and handed him the car keys. Eriol just said 'thank you' and sat in the car.

His face as grim and his eyes were darker than before. Suppi gazed at his master, concerned about what he would do when he saw Tomoyo dancing with Josh.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Josh held Tomoyo's hand in his and directed her towards the dance floor. Tomoyo blushed as he put his hand around her waist. She was worried about Eriol. But she tried to get her mind off of him. Was she cheating on someone? If she was, who was it? Was it Eriol or Josh? Eriol, for dancing with Josh and loving Eriol? Or Josh for dancing with Josh and thinking of Eriol?

Josh looked down in her eyes and smiled. Tomoyo had noticed for a brief moment as she looked at his friend that they were sniggering at her. The were laughing and eyeing her pervertedly.

She looked away, now getting a little frustrated.

Eriol came in and the first thing which his eyes fell upon were two people sitting on their seats, frozen and blushing. He felt like smiling at the oblivious two but was really not in the mood to. Then his eyes fell upon a dancing beauty and Josh on the side of the dance floor.

Josh's eyes were giving hints of lust and he held Tomoyo tighter and tighter. Josh's hands then started traveling below her waist. Tomoyo felt a little uneasy and moved a bit to show that she was uncomfortable.

Eriol, on the other hand, looked at the two in disgust. 'How could she like him…?'

And what he really couldn't believe was that he was actually feeling disgusted by Tomoyo. Tomoyo and her ignorance and innocence. She had gone through so much and still she didn't see the difference between right and wrong.

He felt nausea as he looked at the two. Indeed, as he looked at Tomoyo, he did admire the fact that she was looking VERY beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful to Eriol. She was wearing the same cloth that Eriol had bought for her. 'I guess this was the special moment she was looking for…'

He couldn't do it, as usual. He was falling weak and felt pathetic. He thought he could take it, but he just couldn't see the love of _his_ life dance with someone else. It was too tormenting. He could feel his stomach turn and needles pierce through his brain.

Tomoyo felt very uncomfortable by the situation. As she turned a circle, she saw Eriol looking at her from the edge of the hall. But what she noticed was that he was turning and leaving the room. He had gone, unable to take more of this pain.

"Eriol-kun…" She whispered as she tried to leave Josh and walk towards Eriol.

But Josh didn't let her. He kept a tight grip on her and forced her to dance with him. Tomoyo fell lightly in his arms and gave him an troubled smile.

"Madi… I want to show you something…" He whispered in her ear as he stopped between the dance.

Tomoyo looked at him in worry. She could see the lust in his eyes. That nauseating lust. He held Tomoyo's arm and pulled her through the dance and out of the auditorium. But before he did, he gave an eye to his friends as they all grinned at him. One of them even gave him a thumbs up.

Tomoyo was very insecure about this.

"Josh, where are you taking me?" Tomoyo asked seriously with a slight anxiousness in her tone.

"I told you I'd give your birthday present at night…" He grinned evilly as he directed Tomoyo to an ally.

There it was, the exact scene that Eriol had described to Tomoyo. The slightly open door with a dim light coming from it. And the wall behind which Eriol hid.

'Was Eriol-kun really right?' She could feel her heart beat quicken.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Long enough for you people… I know… a sickening cliffhanger!!! Well watch out for the next chapter! Hehe… hmmm… what is Josh planning??**_

_**I wonder… And where is Eriol when you need him!?!?**_

_**JA NE!!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Lost my mind In Her Love

_**Disclaimer: I own all the darkness in this chapter… MUAHAHAHA!**_

_**The following chapter is copyright of Ame Chii Production and any copying or stealing of content will result in angering Ame. It is not advisable for people to see or experience Ame's anger since its extremity is still unknown. Not many people have lived to tell the tale. **_

_**The chapter may include some shocking and explicit scenes, so children under 13 are not advised to read this without parental guidance. All the characters and events of the story are fictional and non-existent. Do not try this sort of dark magic at home. (Even if you do, it wont work kiddies…)**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

'Was Eriol-kun really right?' She could feel her heart beat quicken.

Josh turned to see Tomoyo. He had a dark grin on his face and his teeth were going all zigzag like a mad-man.

Tomoyo pulled back in horror as she tried to break free.

But Josh was too strong. He literally dragged Tomoyo to the door through which the light came out. Then he threw her in. It was a room which was fairly empty with only a bed on it's side. The bed was slightly broken and made a creaking sound as Tomoyo hit herself on the bed.

Tomoyo scrambled to her feet and tried to get out of the room. She screamed, "Josh! Let go of ME!!" as Josh held from the wrist.

Tomoyo, in best intuition, hit him hard on his shin by her shoes. It had always worked on Yoshi so it was bound to work on him too.

Josh fell to the ground and loosened his grip on Tomoyo. Tomoyo ran outside the room and closed the door behind her shut.

"FUCK!" She heard him swear from inside.

Tomoyo worked her way and tried to run from the alley but suddenly tripped hard on her dress. She fall to her palms and hit her knees hard on the ground, making a crimson hot liquid seep out of her pale skin.

The door behind her banged open and Josh came out. He was now angry.

"You BITCH! You want this…!!" He yelled at her as he picked her up by her hair.

This way, her hair fell out of their neatly made bun formation and fell loosely around her.

"Ooh! You are more sexy than I imagined with those hair open!" He grinned as Tomoyo grasped his hand, trying to free her hair.

Pain went through her head as her hair got pulled up. She yelped lightly by the soreness of her head.

"LET ME GO JOSH!" She yelled.

He then held her from the throat and pinned her to the wall. Her head hit it and bounced back. History was repeating itself in the form of rape.

And Tomoyo knew better than to anger him even more. She knew that she'd only make things worse by hitting him or swearing at him.

"This will hurt my dear… but you'll get used to it. And I promise you, after this, you will want more!" He grinned.

Tomoyo looked at him in horror and tried to close her eyes. Suddenly she felt his wet lips literally hit her neck. He bit her on the neck hard. Tomoyo felt the excruciating pain wave through her body. It wasn't making her feel good, but hate and painful. She closed her eyes tight and tried to take in the pain.

After this, she'd have to kill herself. She was guessing that if he continued, she's soon feel blood coming out of her neck. His hot mouth pressed harder and harder to neck plain neck.

Then, with his other hand, he tugged her sleeve. It tore off easily to reveal a deep mark on her forearm. Her whole shoulder was bare and so was her neck now.

Slowly her eyes opened and they were lifeless. They were, although, half open and sparkle in them was disappearing. As whispered desperately but lightly, "Gomen… nasai… Eriol-kun… Eriol-kun…"

Josh heard this and broke away, glaring at her angrily. Then he held the edge of her dress and pulled it. Since the stitching below was firm was two folded, it was hard for him to tear it. He pulled hard, trying to rip the cloth but the only thing he got in his hand was a long, narrow strip.

"What's this? Did that Eriol of yours do this to you…" She smirked as he gazed at her legs.

The upper parts of her legs just above her knees had slight bruises. It looked like they were big bruises which had, in time, healed themselves and now were very small. They were, although, very clearly visible on her milky legs.

"NO! He would never do such a thing!" Tomoyo said forcefully.

Josh just gave out a laugh as he started tugging on the rest of her dress.

"Let her go, Josh." A coarse voice said.

Josh turned away to see who it was. A boy, wearing a black coat and black pants. Beside the man, lay a half opened bag.

Taking the opportunity, Tomoyo held Josh's arm and pierced her nail through the skin.

"AH! You WHORE!" He screamed as he held his hand in his other hand.

Tomoyo escaped and ran behind the man.

Eriol's midnight blue hair fell on his eyes, making a shadow in that area. His face was blank but angry.

"FEH! Some bitch you got!" Josh smirked as he walked towards Eriol.

Tomoyo held Eriol's shoulder tight behind him and sunk her head down a bit to only let her eyes show to Josh. Eriol could feel Tomoyo's heart beat against his back. It was fast. He could feel her breath on his neck. It was hot. She was scared. NO! … she was frightened.

Josh kept on coming, having that huge grin on his face and his eyes wide open in desire. His hands were stretched out towards Tomoyo.

He tried to just walk past Eriol and reach out to Tomoyo. Tomoyo paced back slowly as she saw him progress towards her. But as soon as he got parallel to Eriol, Eriol punch him hard in the stomach. No other body part of Eriol's moved, just his arm and hand.

Josh winced and bent down to hold his stomach. A very small amount of blood spurted out of his mouth. He gave out a little cry as he moved back and glared at Eriol, wiping off the blood from his mouth.

"Four eyed BASTARD!" He yelled as he ran towards Eriol forming a punch.

But before he came in contact, his body stopped working. Josh stared at his hand in alarm. His body wasn't taking his commands.

"What the FUCK!?" He yelled as he back off, seeing that his body didn't cooperate in a specific radius of Eriol.

Eriol looked to him, raising his head up. The pupil of his eyes which was normally blue, was black. A black aura formed around him as he stared at Josh.

Josh stared at Eriol as Tomoyo moved away from Eriol.

Suppi peered out of the bag on the floor and floated towards Tomoyo.

"Suppi-chan, what is happening to Eriol-kun?" She asked worriedly.

Suppi didn't reply. He was too astonished. Astonished and fearful.

"Is this…" Tomoyo gasped as she stared at Eriol from behind. Suppi just nodded.

She had heard of this by Nakuru. Nakuru had once told her that something of this sort happened to Eriol's mother in one of the alternate dimensions. Someone had kidnapped Eriol and his mother went to save him. She was angry and that is why hatred took over her. (A/n Eriol's mother also possessed magic! Sorry… forgot to mention that…) Tomoyo thought it was just a myth that a person can loose his mind for another that he loves.

A black circle appeared on the ground around Josh. He could feel his feet sink and then get trapped in the ground.

"HEY!" What are you-" Josh yelled but didn't complete the whole sentence.

Tomoyo gaped as she noticed that Josh was slowly being covered with darkness from below.

"HEY! Why can't I hear MYSELF!!" Josh yelled as loud as he could.

Josh himself could not hear anything he said. He felt so helpless as he tried to pull out his feet from the sunken ground. Suddenly he saw the ground going dark. He looked up to see only Eriol standing and all else turn black.

'what are you doing to me!?!' Josh tried to saw but didn't hear his voice coming out. He strained on his throat to get his voice out but heard nothing. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't hear anything.

Eriol looked up at him and suddenly clenched his fist. Then he vanished in thin air. Suddenly Josh could feel his feet maneuver again. He got up and looked around for an escape.

'What the fuck did he do to me…?' He said but yet again, didn't hear a voice come out.

He turned to see Tomoyo standing behind him, glaring at him. She was wearing the same tattered dress. She went forward and hugged Josh.

'This happened because of you WHORE!' Josh spoke out.

"Josh, why did you do this to me…" Tomoyo whispered in his ear.

He tried to break free but her grip was too strong. He felt so helpless with no voice coming out of his mouth.

In the blink of an eye, Tomoyo's head was gone. But he still felt something warm against his skin. He looked down to see giant, grey black rats with red eyes staring at him as they cling to his naked body.

He tried to scream as he brushed off the rats furiously. Some fell off while the others just dug their nails into his skin and stayed firm. He hated rats. He was very afraid of them. Even though he couldn't himself, he kept on screaming and screaming.

In all the panic, he started running while his eyes were closed. Suddenly he bumped into someone. He opened his eyes to see that the rats were gone. It was still pitch dark around him and a shadowy person stood in front of him, his back towards Josh.

Tomoyo hit the wall as she saw Josh just stand there and scream his lungs out while he brushed off his body. There was nothing on his body. He was just pulling on his shirt and screaming.

The screams were seeping into Tomoyo's mind and started to hurt her head. She sunk down with the wall and hit the floor hard as she turned away from the boy being tortured in front of her.

Eriol just stood there, his eyes still shadowed. 'Did he care so much for me…?' Tomoyo thought as she took in that everything which was happening to Josh was Eriol's doing.

They could hear his screams but Josh, himself, couldn't.

Josh looked up at the person in front of him. She turned around to look down on Josh.

"MOM!" He shrieked as he saw the lady in front of him.

He stared in horror. He mouth ha been elongated like the mask in 'Scream' the movie.

Josh's mother had died three years back. She died in a car accident just because Josh had forgot to warn her of the brake failure. Josh had a conscience saying it was his fault. He had always felt guilty for her death.

The lady had the same zigzag teeth and was grinning evilly at Josh. Suddenly she held up her hand in it was a dagger. Her eyes opened and a desire to kill shimmered in her them. Her whole face was covered by a dim shadow as she directed her hand towards Josh and Josh felt the dagger pierce through his heart.

Josh screeched in pain and as held his chest tightly. Before he could fall to the ground, the lady took out the dagger and plunged it again to his other body parts. She kept on stabbing him until Josh fell to the ground in agony.

"You killed me, Josh. Why did you kill me!?" His mother whined as she kept on stabbing him on his back.

Josh screamed in pain. He could see the blood flow out like a fountain from his body. All of his clothes were soaked in blood and so were his hands. His sticky blood also stuck to his mother's clothes and her dagger was dripping in the blood.

'Why AM I NOT DYING!?!' Josh flapped but no voice came out.

With all the pain and agony he was going through, only physical, death seemed like heaven to him. Yet he wasn't dying even with such blood loss.

Tomoyo whispered, "Yameta yo Eriol-kun…"

Her throat felt dry and her body was consumed in despair. She was shaking in fear and trauma of the agonizing screams of Josh. But Eriol was unaffected by Tomoyo's whisper.

Suppi just floated there in the air, peeping through Eriol's mind. He was witnessing what Josh was going through just like Eriol.

'I didn't kill you, you fucking bitch!!' He yelled.

"You killed me, my baby. How could you kill you own mother…" His mother chanted as she finally released Josh from the continuous stabbing. Suddenly she vanished in thin air.

Josh closed his eyes to take in the pain. It was too much. WHY WASN'T HE DYING!?!?!?!

Suddenly he felt a cold gust of wind hit his wounds. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark grey forest. The trees were dead and thick. They were closely packed together and Josh was on the floor crying.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?!" He yelled but still didn't hear himself.

Suddenly he felt the earth shake underneath him. He slowly, hesitantly, turned his head around to find two huge yellow eyes glaring at him from the dark depths of the forest. He scrambled on his feet and moved back, still holding on to his wounds.

Then he started coughing blood out.

Tomoyo turned her head away as she say Josh cough. No blood came out though. It was all in his head.

Josh turned around and started running as fast as he could with the gashes in his skin. He occasionally turned his head to see a huge shadow with those two yellow eyes follow him with immense speed.

He screamed as he ran, trying to dodge the many trees. His legs were hurting and he was lacking energy to run any further but he ran even still.

While looking behind, he bumped into something. He turned his head to see what it was. It was a huge, endless wall from height and length.

"NO! Let me GO!!" Josh yelled as he punch the wall hard.

He felt so feeble and weak. Without his voice, no one would be able to hear him call. He felt just so pathetic without his voice. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the shadow progressed towards him in speed.

He closed his eyes, cried out with shouts and turned his head away from the shadow. His body was literally pinned to the wall. The clouds above him thundered. The shadow got closer and closer and soon over took Josh's whole body.

Tomoyo finally had enough. She would go mad if she heard any more of the screams. She placed her hands tightly on her ears and screamed, "ERIOL-KUN STOP IT!!!"

Josh fell to his knees all of a sudden. His body was trembling in fear and hopelessness.

Eriol's head jolted up suddenly and his eyes turned their usual loving midnight color. He looked down to find a broken Josh on the floor. His feet came out of the ground. Josh looked up at Eriol in horror and ran off from the alley screaming negative incoherent words.

"Eriol-sama stopped just before he drove his victim insane of the darkness. It's the sort of insanity which is worse than death…" Suppi murmured to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked straight to the ground. Eriol knew what he had done and was nor regretful. But he was angry.

He turned angrily towards Tomoyo and shouted harshly, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him!?!"

Tomoyo kept on looking towards the ground. Her eyes were blank and lifeless.

"How could you call me a liar TOMOYO!?! I am your best friend!!" He yelled at Tomoyo.

No response.

"Why didn't you listen to me!!??" He asked her strictly.

No response.

"Are you LISTENING TO ME NOW?!" He yelled as he put his hands on his hip and leaned a bit forward.

Tomoyo looked up and glared at him for a brief second. Then she got up on her feet, her half tattered and spoilt dress coming under her feet.

She held her hands out and pushed Eriol away by her palms on his chest. As soon as she did so, started running out of the alley. Suppi was beside her.

"Suppi-chan, can you please…" She cried to the guardian.

Suppi just nodded and a flash came out from both of their bodies. Suddenly Tomoyo and Suppi vanished in thin air.

Eriol just stood there, his eyes a bit narrowed in distress and anguish. He was feeling guilty. Why did he take out Josh's anger on her? Was it because he was also angry at her? Or was it just that he was dead worried about her? (A/n… if any of you have older brothers, you'll know what I mean. If they find a guy staring at you, they'll not only get angry at the guy, but also start acting strangely harsh with you… it's always out of worry and affection… like Eriol holds for Tomoyo so don't worry. He's not gonna be mad at her for long… ;)

Eriol gave out a little sigh and stood there for a while. His body felt a little drained with all the energy he spent on Josh. But he had only a vague memory what he did to Josh so he wasn't really concerned. But whatever he did, he would never regret it.

------------------------------

_**Did I go too far with the trauma placed on Josh? NAH! He deserved to go mad but Tomoyo saved him… SHYTZA!**_

_**Anyway… please tell me how this chapter was. I was so unsure while writing this down. PLEASE REVIEW! I need fruit for my hard work!!  
**_

_**But where did Tomoyo go? I'll have to think about that… "**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**JA NE!**_


	11. A Promise Kept: Walk Down Memory Lane

_**Ohhh! This was a bit unexpected but I am going to make this chapter a little fluffy if you don't mind. It's not the whole real thing but it does contain the slightest dismal fluff…**_

_**Weird…**_

_**Anyway Disclaimer: When I was young I used to watch the tele… waited for my favourite shows… when they played I'd watch intently… they made me smile… one of them was called Card Captor Sakura which I will never be high enough to own… those were fantasies… just like the evil chocolate bananas I want… all the dreams I dreamt so well…**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

Eriol stood in the alley as he saw Tomoyo disappear in thin air. His head was slightly tilted and his eyes, sober.

He waited for a while and then held he key around his neck. He incanted a few whispers and it formed into the great Sun Staff. He knew exactly where Tomoyo had gone. Who else would know where his best friend would go. He closed his eyes and a circle of light formed. The circle had many markings on it made from light itself. Eriol went nearer to the circle and then a light surrounded him. It became very bright until, suddenly, everything went back to normal. Except for the fact that the midnight hair boy was not standing there anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Suppi was sitting on top of the moist sand next to Tomoyo. His sea blue wings were still and motionless. His loopy eyes were looking towards the endless ocean. Most of his legs were already deep in the sand.

Tomoyo stood beside the stuffed animal, her bare feet buried in the sand. Her eyes were teary and the wind blowing in her face made it worse. Her tattered dress was lightly fluttering in the breeze and her hair was too. The hair that fell on her face was sticking to her face because they were moist from all the tears and sweat.

Her amethyst eyes seemed lifeless as before and her pale skin was seemingly giving a grey shade in the moonlight.

The ocean waves came on top of her feet and tickled them and she could feel the pinching cold take over her body. And she loved that feeling of solitude and oblivion.

The moon was descending to the exact middle of the eternal sea. The stars were twinkling above her but the stars around the moon were barely visible due to the over-done gleam of the moon.

She was standing alone, not even a single footstep to be heard. Her heart pace was slow and steady and a million things rushed in her mind.

She heard a slight squishy sound from behind but didn't look around. A tear finally escaped her left eye and made its path down to her plain cheeks and to her neck.

The piercing wind which was hitting her bare shoulder suddenly got blocked. A black coat was placed over her shoulders gently. Tomoyo closed her eyes, lowered her head and clenched to collars of the coat, pulling it tighter around herself.

"Gomen nasai…" A low voice said caring.

Eriol placed his coat over her shoulders and then walked to the point when he stood parallel to Tomoyo. They both stood looking over the ocean, not once eyeing each other.

Suddenly Tomoyo gave a slight yelp and crashed her head to Eriol chest. Eriol got a bit surprised but then placed his hand around Tomoyo. Tomoyo's face was buried in his embrace and her hand was clenching his shirt near her own face. Her other hand was grasping firmly Eriol's hand.

"Why does it always have to be me? Eriol-kun, tell me, why does it always have to be me!?" She sobbed, her voice seeming a bit muffled in Eriol's chest.

"Tomo-" Eriol was about to calm her down but she kept on speaking.

"What have I not done to prevent such things from happening?! I do everything in my power but still I end up in such… such…" She cried. Then she backed off from Eriol's chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Tell me Eriol-kun, why?" She asked pleadingly.

"It's not your fault, Tomoyo-san. It had never been your fault. Why do you keep on blaming all of this on yourself? That guy was just a player who manipulated you…" Eriol said, his eyes and voice seeming soft.

"But… but…" Tomoyo stammered.

"There are some things in life which are meant to happen. For better or worse. And it is my fault for not being there for you and then having to witness the horror…" Eriol said, closing his eyes and then looking away.

Tomoyo shook her head and said, "I should have listened to you. You must hate me now… I AM only worth hating. I am no good to anyone… And I am an awful person for not believing in my best friend…" She sobbed once again.

Her tears started rolling down her cheeks again. They were sore and red.

"No you're not! Why are you acting so childishly!!" Eriol said forcefully, holding Tomoyo's arms and pulling her into a tight hug.

Tomoyo felt a bit shocked by the force but then had nothing else to give but to be completely absorbed in his embrace. She let her eyes close and tighten her own grip around Eriol's waist.

Eriol dug his face in her raven hair and inhaled the essence of her beauty. Even after all the distress, she still managed to smell just as beautiful. He wanted to keep his arms around her forever, just in that position. He wanted her to only have _him_ and only trust _him_. He wanted her to be alone only with _him_. He wanted her to be _his_. He wanted her to love only and solely _him._

"Please… forgive me…" Tomoyo whispered, still in his breath.

Eriol was cherishing every moment of their embrace but he was being completely tortured by Tomoyo's break down. He didn't want her to cry. He wanted her smile, smile for _him._

"There is nothing to be forgiven for…" Eriol whispered.

But he knew Tomoyo didn't hear him. Before he could reply, he felt her whole weight shift into his arms. She had fainted with all the energy she exerted out in their own world.

Eriol held her in one of his arms and then lifted her like a bride in the hands of a bride groom.

Then he lowered his head towards her and whispered, "Now it's time for me to give you your birthday gift, my love."

Suppi was seated quietly through all of this, feeling a bit awkward with all the 'unfelt romance' around him. So he decided to keep out and just stare at the beautiful moon set down into the waters.

This world was the 12th world. It was mainly deserted but awfully beautiful. Eriol had used his magic to transport Tomoyo to this place five years back and let her see its beauty. Ever since then, this was Tomoyo and Eriol's 'secret' spot where they came together and spent 'quality' friendship time.

Suppi and Nakuru both knew of this place and used to usually come with Eriol and Tomoyo. But recently, all of them had stopped coming due to the hectic routines and Eriol's increased burden.

Suppi looked up at his master and said somberly, "Eriol-sama, are you sure? Tomoyo-sama is still weak and this might take more of her energy…"

Eriol looked over the ocean and thought about what his guardian had said to him. But then a slight memory came to him.

_-Flashback-_

_It was raining cats and dogs and Eriol's hair was wet and all sparkly. He was running as fast as he could, trying not to loose sight of his friend who was running in front of him._

"_Tomoyo-san, wait!!" He yelled as he kept running._

_Tomoyo slowed down a bit as she entered a small park. _

_Eriol also slowed down as she did and walked to her. Tomoyo walked towards a tree and sat down beneath it, holding her arm tight in the opposite hand. Her whole hand was covered with blood and so was half of her dress._

"_Tomoyo-san…" Eriol whispered as he bent down to Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo was crying fat tears of pain and displeasure. They were being hidden by all the pouring rain._

"_Let me see…" Eriol said as he stretched his hand out, like usual._

_Tomoyo shook her head violently and kept on holding her arm. Eriol defiantly moved hand to Tomoyo's arm and with one hand removed her hand off. Tomoyo didn't resist though._

_Eriol's eyes suddenly shot open wide as he analyzed Tomoyo's arm. It was the deepest cut Eriol had ever seen. It bleed like anything and he could've imagined the unbearable pain that his friend was going through._

_He put his hand over the gash but Tomoyo shoved it off._

"_This is all their fault!" Tomoyo screamed._

_Eriol looked into her crying, sparkling amethyst eyes. They were so deep and lost. He knew who Tomoyo was talking about. She would occasionally blame all the mishaps of her life on 'them'._

"_There was Cherry and then my own mother. Cherry who left me with that monster and my mother who doesn't give a shit about me. I bet she doesn't even remember that she even had a daughter!" Tomoyo yelled to nothingness._

_Eriol didn't say a word, letting Tomoyo scream out all her pain._

"_I've seen her picture, Eriol-kun! Just one picture such a long time back. Cherry used to tell me that she just left me on the footsteps of this bloody life!" She yelled. "What kind of mother does that to her daughter!? I just… I just want to go to her and ask her this one question… that's all I will ever ask for from life…"  
_

_Her voice became significantly controlled and low. It was more of a sob than words as she lowered her head. Her back was resting to the tree._

_Eriol extended his arm out again to the bruise and said, "I'm sure you'll find her one day. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to find her one day. And I bet there was some kind of necessity behind your mother's actions…" _

_He had always tried to take Tomoyo's mother's side, knowing that no mother would be just that cruel to her children. And even if she was, Tomoyo did not need to know that so deeply._

"_No Eriol-kun. I want this cut to stay here! It will become a sign of my pain and anger towards her. Furthermore, this will remind me of the fact that I will never find happiness in this world… I don't and won't belong here, ever!" Tomoyo said, her words filled with depth and anger. _

"_But Tomoyo-san, this is too deep. This will keep on hurting you…" Eriol said worriedly._

"_It's not like I haven't already had enough pain. Besides, I'll get over it. Don't worry about it." Tomoyo said._

_Eriol knew Tomoyo was very stubborn so instead, he dug his hand in his pocket and took out a hanker chief. Then he casted a spell on it which enabled it to become longer and longer. Then he put it around her arm to prevent further blood loss._

"_Then let me just do this…" He said as he worked on her arm. "And after this, you will come with me to my home. There, Nakuru can at least give you some antiseptics…" Eriol said, his full attention towards the cut._

"_Eriol-kun, why do you care so much?" Tomoyo asked, her tone full of affection._

_Eriol didn't remove his attention and hurriedly answered back, "Because you're my best friend, That's why!"_

_Tomoyo just kept on gazing at the worried boy, smiling inside. _

_-End of flash back-_

"I made a promise to her, Spinel Sun. I tend to keep to that…" Eriol said as he gazed back at the delicate beauty in his arms.

"But didn't she say that she had forgotten all of it… and that she was too young back then to remember anything solid…" Suppi asked.

"The human brain holds memory of everything since the age of 1. The only thing is, the mind keeps those memories suppressed because they are vague and unnecessary. But the imprint is always there…" Eriol said as he held Tomoyo closer to himself and gestured Suppi to take them back.

------------------------------------------------------------------

He put Tomoyo down gently on his own King sized bed (A/n Spoilt brat! Hehe). Suppi floated next to Eriol and they both looked at Tomoyo for a moment.

The door opened and Nakuru came in with a few wet towels.

"Eriol-kun, are you sure about this. Se might be too weak…" Nakuru suggested worriedly.

"She's strong Nakuru. She's the strongest person I know. She can take it and besides, I don't want her to go through the memory herself which she will if she is awake. If I am unsuccessful in finding out my goal, I might completely destroy her mind out of grief. So it's better this way." Eriol said as he sat on the chair next to the bed.

Nakuru didn't reply but just stood at the foot board of the bed. Suppi was on the head board, holding Tomoyo head with his tiny hands.

Eriol closed his eyes and put his hands over Tomoyo's warm forehead. The key around his neck glowed and everything went white. The next thing he knew, Eriol was standing in a completely different place in the middle of the day. He looked around for a sign and then he saw, "Yukito's octopus balls – the best in Tomoeda-!" written on one of the small octopus ball stands.

Eriol walked towards the boy who was cooking the set of octopus balls.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! What would your order be…?" The silver haired boy asked vibrantly. He was surprisingly speaking Japanese.

"Is this Japan?" Eriol asked.

"Hai hai!" He replied with a big smile on his face. Though Eriol could read his expression which said, 'this is a weird character if he doesn't even know where he himself is…'

A chatter caught Eriol's ears and he turned around to see two women saying, "My son kept on bugging me to get him a toy. So I will have to go early from the tea party. I'll be going to the Daidouji Company…"

"Daidouji!" Eriol shot up. "Tomoyo-san had once mentioned that name saying she read it on one of her toys which she had since before she could remember…"

"Excuse me, what is the Daidouji Company?" Eriol asked, halting the women in their way.

The women stopped and looked at him in awe. "Oh dear young man, it's the most popular toy store in whole of Japan. And the best thing is that the CEO of the Company lives right here in our little old Tomoeda…" She said grinning at her other friend at how lucky they were.

"Where can I find him?" He asked intently.

"The CEO is a woman and she lives just down to the right of this street. It's the largest mansion in all of this area. You won't have a hard time finding it…" The other one answered as they got back to their chitter chatter.

Eriol nodded, bowed and started running down the street.

"There it is!" She said to himself as he ran towards a large black mansion. The gates were closed and they read, "Daidouji Mansion…"

The female guards stood outside with microphones in their ears.

"How may we help you?" One of them asked, straightening her black coat.

"May I meet the CEO of this company…" Eriol said.

"Do you have an appointment with Daidouji Sonomi-sama?" The other asked.

Eriol shook his head but had will in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but Sonomi-sama is with her daughter right now. When she is done playing with little Tomoyo-chan, we will inform her that umm… your name sir…" The other guard asked.

"TOMOYO?" Eriol shouted out loud.

"Yes. Her four year old daughter. It's her birthday today so Sonomi-sama will be unavailable…" The guard said.

Suddenly the Sun key started glowing and the next thing Eriol knew, he was standing in a huge room with a piano placed on one side. The walls were mauve and pink and there were stuffed toys everywhere.

On the door of the room it said, "Daidouji Tomoyo's room…" In a very dirty hand writing.

It had a huge four poster bed with draping pink net. The door opened the a young girl with her hair till just below her shoulders came rushing in. Eriol stiffened because he thought that he was caught. But instead the girl didn't notice Eriol at all. It was as if he was invisible.

She had a big vibrant smile on her face and her hair flew up as she crashed on the bed happily. She was wearing purple pajamas with small bunnies made on top of them.

"Oyasumi Nasai, okaa-san!" She said as Eriol noticed a tall women enter the room behind the girl.

She had short hair and was wearing her own white silk pajamas. Eriol blushed a bit at the sight of the woman.

"Oyasumi, my angel. May you always be this happy…" She said as she bent down to kiss the girl on the cheek.

"Tomoyo-san's mother…" He whispered as he saw the woman turn off the lights and closed the door behind her.

Eriol looked out of the window to see that it was dark outside. He stood there for a while as he saw the chibi Tomoyo drift to sleep. He neared to her and looked over at her peaceful self. She was not very different from before, only she had such a happiness in her voice now.

Suddenly he heard the window open before him. He turned around to see a figure with a black mask on his face come in the room. Eriol stiffened again and stood before the sleeping girl protectively as if it were her own daughter.

But the mask figure just kept on coming until he literally went through Eriol. He put a hand over Tomoyo's mouth with a piece of cloth.

"He made her faint…" Eriol whispered. He knew it was a memory so he would not be able to anything to change it.

The man picked up the young girl and just jumped out of the window. Eriol ran to the window to look down to where he jumped off so notice that he was on the ground floor. He looked around to find himself in a congested, dark room.

"Yoshi, I don't want to let her go. I want to keep her. I might not be able to give birth but I want a daughter so dearly. I am not letting her go. She is just too adorable…" Eriol heard a woman's voice.

"But dear, are you sure. We are letting go of a lot of ransom. And then we'll have to run away from here, it is all too troublesome…" A man's voice said.

"I have a house near London. We can go there… please sweetheart… I really love this girl…"

Eriol tried to make out the faces. He knew the voices, the woman's voice belonging to Tomoyo's early guardian.

"Yoshi kidnapped Tomoyo-san… for ransom…" Eriol whispered. "But chose to keep her instead… for ever…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm tired of typing… so how do you like it???????? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_**The next chapter will be mostly weirdness and fun. No seriousness or demise. Hehe… no angst. Can you believe that??? I sure can't…**_

_**JA NE!**_


	12. Chap 10: All For The Best Mrs Daidouji

_**Abused Innocence**_

_**I know the previous ending was as usual a bit abrupt but you'll all get over it. This chapter is the defining chapter of the story… you know… the second hardship that Tomoyo and Eriol face between their relationship… being apart.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am a dreamer… I dream that Tomoyo was mine… watashi no sekai…. Yume to koito fuan de teki teru!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ow… my head hurts…" Tomoyo groaned as she opened her eyes.

It was still dark in the room and Tomoyo could barely make out a figure walking past the room and towards the curtains.

Nakuru put her hands on the curtains and opened them to let in the bright sunlight.

"Finally you came around…" Nakuru sang.

Tomoyo looked towards her and gave her a vague smile. All Nakuru did was pick up the pan of cold water and wet towels from Tomoyo's bedside and say, "Breakfast will be downstairs in a ten minutes… please freshen up and come downstairs…"

Then Nakuru left the room. Tomoyo stared at her in wonder. She had never seen Nakuru so straightforward and uptight. Nakuru had always been so cheerful and jokey.

Tomoyo got up and sat on the bed for a while, recalling all that happened. She turned to see a huge chair placed next to her bed.

"Eriol-kun?" She whispered as she thought of who it could be who sat on that chair.

Then she got up from the bed and looked at herself. She was in a very long T-shirt and blue pajamas. Tomoyo flushed when she thought of who had changed her. But then she remembered that Nakuru would've done it.

She walked to the bath room and got freshened up as fast as she could, waiting anxiously for some answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo came slowly towards the small kitchenette on the second floor. She could hear screaming and shouting from inside. She opened the door to the lounge to see Nakuru and Suppi fighting over a bowl of melted caramel and chocolate mixture.

They both stopped and looked over at Tomoyo for a second. There was awkward silence but then suddenly Nakuru snatched the bowl from Suppi's hands and stood victorious.

"Good morning Tomoyo-san. It's nice to see you have come around…" Suppi said blankly.

"Arigatou.." Tomoyo replied as she made her way towards the couch.

"How long have I been out cold?" She asked.

"2 days…" A low voice said.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo yelped as she got up from the couch. Eriol entered the room with a sly smile on his face.

Nakuru and Suppi looked intently at their master.

"I don't think he is strong enough, Suppi-chan…" Nakuru whispered to Suppi.

Suppi just nodded at the comment.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eriol gazed over the girl who slept peacefully in front of him. Her hair were spread all over the bed and her small body was covered with layers of bed sheets. Her face had a solemn expression._

_Eriol's eyes held grief and sadness. He touched Tomoyo's lips with his fingers lightly. They were so soft and perfect. He knew he wanted to. But he knew too well that it was wrong. He was her best friend, and not anything else. He wanted to be, but he wasn't. _

_A tear escaped his eye as he kept on staring at the girl's face in the moonlight which came from the huge archaic window._

"_Eriol-kun, you don't have to do this…" Nakuru whispered from behind, trying her nest to not awaken Tomoyo._

"_I have to, Nakuru. I made a promise to her that I would do everything. I had been running away from this fate for so long. But I have to this now. She will only suffer more if she is separated from her mother. She must find her true place. A place where she belongs." Eriol said seriously._

"_But Eriol-kun, you love her! Are you just going to let her go like this!?!? You need her… we all need her…" Nakuru said, her tone a bit louder and more forceful._

_Tomoyo had become like a habit to the whole Hiragizawa household._

"_I love her Nakuru, that is why I have to let her go. I will only be at peace if she is happy because her happiness is my happiness…" Eriol whispered, his eyes forming shiny tears._

"_I hate your love!!" Nakuru yelled as she stormed out of the room._

_The truth was, even Eriol didn't know if what he was doing was right. But he knew that it would bring Tomoyo happiness. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it, but all his life, he spent making sacrifices. What's another sacrifice?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Tomoyo-san, I need to show you something…" Eriol said.

His expression was sad but hidden.

Tomoyo was not in the mood to start complaining or whining so she just followed Eriol out of the room.

They both entered the main sitting area where Eriol had his gigantic sofa placed.

Tomoyo waited for something to happen. Eriol stood in front of her, his back towards her.

"I promised you something once." Eriol said as he moved out of the way.

The door in front of them opened and figure approached from in it.

Tomoyo was going stiff with shock and surprise.

"Happy belated birthday Tomoyo-san." Eriol whispered as he left the room.

Tomoyo stood there in her pajamas facing a woman of very short hair. Both had tears in their eyes and very looking at each other, as if they will never see each other again.

"Okaa-san…" Tomoyo whispered, suddenly a thousand memories flooding in her mind.

"My TOMOYO!" The lady yelped as she ran to Tomoyo in her office skirt hugging her as tight as she could.

Tomoyo jumped on top of her and hugged her as tightly as possible. Tears started escaping her eyes as she closed them tightly.

"Oh how I have waited for this moment my whole life!" Sonomi said aloud, caressing her daughters hair gently.

Tomoyo pulled apart and glared at her, still crying.

"Why did you leave me, okaa-san?" Tomoyo forced.

"Tomoyo don't you remember. I never left you. You were kidnapped!" She cried, hugging her daughter back.

There it was, behind her mind, the vision of Yoshi and Cherry talking about keeping Tomoyo and not selling her off for ransom.

The next half an hour was just spent in hugs and kisses and etc. This was one of the happiest times of Tomoyo's life. She wanted nothing more than to spend some quality time with her long lost mother whom Eriol had found. Though she knew quite well how Eriol had found her mother because whatever Eriol witnessed in her mind, so did she. But she thought it was a dream.

"Hiragizawa-kun called me a night back, saying he had found you. I came here just at the moment!" Sonomi said excitedly.

"It must've hard to find a flight this early…" Tomoyo asked.

"What an absurd thing to say. Sweetheart, I have my own personal jet. Which is all yours now!" She said waving her hand.

"JET? Are you THAT rich??!" Tomoyo grinned.

"YOU are that rich. You just didn't know it…" Sonomi smiled back.

"Tomoyo, get ready. We will be leaving in an hour. I don't want to waste a minute here. I want you to see everything from the orchard to the stables to the merchandise at YOUR home in Tomoeda…" Sonomi said with stars in her eyes.

"W-We're leaving…?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you want to?" Sonomi asked.

"O-Of course I do…" Tomoyo replied, still very unsure.

"Hiragizawa-kun got all of your stuff here before hand. I told him to bring it over." Sonomi said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Get ready and have some breakfast… I have so much to tell you one the way…" Sonomi sighed excitedly as she left the room.

Tomoyo sat there for a while.

'Leave…' Tomoyo thought.

She didn't want to leave.

"Don't even think about it Tomoyo-san. Do you really want to stay here?" Eriol asked as he entered the room again.

Tomoyo got up and looked at him.

"But I… I don't want to leave you either…" Tomoyo said.

"It's not we'll NEVER see each other again. I will come over to your house once in a while and…" Eriol said, trying his hardest to hide his sadness and lonesomeness.

"But…" Tomoyo said.

"But Eriol-kun. I can't imagine life without you!" Tomoyo cried out.

Eriol lowered his eyes to her but then felt her hug him.

"I want you to come with me!" She cried as she hugged him.

Eriol held from her shoulders and hugged her tightly. He took in a deep breath and said, "I can't either. That is why I'll come and see you in a while. Don't worry… I will always be there for you. If not physically, then in your mind and soul…"

Tomoyo didn't say a word. She didn't want to leave, that was for sure. But was she also ready to stay back when she had finally found the ONE place where she would always belong.

"I just… I…" Tomoyo stammered upon her words once again as she looked through the spectacles and into those profound azure eyes.

Her amethyst got completely lost like she was being sucked into those eyes like a labyrinth. She knew her love for him was, too, unconditional, like the tears which were dwelling up in her eyes. But what was she to do about it? She knew that even if she did tell him that she loved him, wouldn't he hate her now after she had done with Josh? She felt guilt take over her.

She now knew what kind of stress Eriol took because of her. She felt very guilty for making him worry so much over a mistake she had made so foolishly.

She backed away, looked down and whispered.

"Eriol-kun, can you ever forgive me…?"

Eriol took her chin in his hands and pulled her head up so that she could easily face him.

"For what?"

His eyes were so soft and caring. Tomoyo shot him a look of annoyance.

"You know what! I made you worry so much. I just… I was lost Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo wept, the tears in her eyes finally making their way down to her cheeks.

Eriol put his hand lightly over her lips and tried his hardest to lighten the atmosphere, "Hmmm… I'll think about it…"

Tomoyo shot him a playful glare, now wiping off her tears. She read his tone in a second and knew that he was getting uncomfortable with all the seriousness.

"I will come to England to see you again, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said, her voice filled with will. "And someday we can both go to the 8th world again to see Kero-chan and the others…"

Eriol became a bit stiff.

"Sit down Tomoyo-san, I wish to tell you something…" Eriol said as he took a seat on his own huge sofa come chair and gestured Tomoyo to sit too.

Tomoyo sat down, now becoming a bit serious by acknowledging Eriol's seriousness.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"It's the 8th world that I am very concerned about. Recently, my trips have been indeed very unpleasant. The Sun country is planning on going at war with the Moon Country." Eriol replied, his expression staunch and serious.

"But you can resolve the problem, nee Eriol-kun?" She asked, having an assured tone.

"I'm afraid it's not up to me to decide their fate this time. This war is written in both the Countries' ancient books. This is an inevitable prophecy which is now unfolding itself very viciously. The Moon country has already built up a force of 10000 men and the number is steadily increasing. I fear for the outcome…" Eriol said.

Tomoyo listened to him intently. Her face was solemn but she seemed very troubled about it.

"I'm afraid there's nothing much I can do. I will always side with the Sun Country, yes, but I am not sure if this is one battle in which e will be victorious, regardless of the odds. I have come to know that there have been some cooperation and dealings with other wizards by the Moon Country. And they are all very strong and powerful ones…" Eriol said, looking away from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's lips curved up into a smile, "I'm sure you will always do what you think will be best. It will all turn out alright. I just know it. But Eriol-kun…" She stopped mid way, looking worriedly towards Eriol.

Eriol turned to catch her gaze.

"Kyotsukete…" (Be careful…) She said.

Eriol nodded, giving her a reassuring look. Tomoyo smiled back and they both jus sat there, wondering how it would be like without each other constantly by their sides.

"Tomoyo! Are you ready my dear…" Sonomi called out.

"She is… you best be going. Or you might catch a storm…" Eriol replied in place of Tomoyo.

'How could he be so calm with all of this…? Does he really not care for me THAT much… as much as I want him too?' Tomoyo thought to herself as she gazed unconsciously towards the boy haired boy who was fixing his spectacles.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please call me Eriol-kun, I'll try to call you everyday!" Tomoyo shouted as she saw the figure slowly move away.

Eriol stood in his position still. He wanted to call everyday; he wanted to be with her everyday; he wanted to hold her every moment of his life; he wanted her, but he couldn't go through with it.

And how he had lost her. And this time, for good.

"So that's it! You're just going to let her go!" Nakuru yelled angrily at her master.

Eriol tried his best to avoid her glare.

"Stop her Eriol-sama! Stop her! You don't need to go through this…" Nakuru said, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes I do… I am no good to her, Nakuru-chan. I have a duty to Clow as his reincarnation. I can't just neglect that…" Eriol said, trying to turn the topic.

"NO! You can still fulfill your duties with Tomoyo-chan. She is the one who gives Eriol Hiragizawa a life, a life separate to Clow's. Please, call her back!" Nakuru cried.

"Nakuru-chan, sop being this stubborn!" Eriol yelled in a very high voice and left the room, exiting towards his own little wasteland of a room.

A tear gently rolled down his cheek as he stood next to the window and looked out at the sun slowly being covered by grey clouds. His glasses became slightly foggy and his eyes slowly lost their color. His arms were tied to his chest and he was leaning to the window pane.

"Tomoyo…" He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes to imagine her bright smile. "Was this too sudden…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sat quietly in the jet. In front of her was a small table with many tiny pastries and other delicacies places. In her hand was a goblet of pure orange juice. Her mother sat directly in front of her, her stare on her daughter.

"You are more beautiful than I had ever imagined…" She whispered.

Tomoyo looked towards her mother and gave a slight blush. Sonomi giggled.

"You are way richer than I had imagined…" Tomoyo joked.

They both gave a light laugh and then Tomoyo turned back towards the window, her eyes gazing out onto the endless layers of clouds.

"Tomoyo, are you okay with this… us moving so quickly?" Sonomi asked.

"Yes… Yes I am…" Tomoyo said, trying to reassure her mother.

But Sonomi was not fooled. Even if they had met after a long 12 years, she still knew what her daughter was really feeling.

'Was this too sudden…?' Tomoyo thought to herself as she kept looking out.

The whole jet was empty with only a few female guards sitting in another compartment.

It wasn't that she didn't want this. She really did dream of this her whole life, but did she really know what she wanted in reality?

"He seemed like such a gentleman, that Hiragizawa-kun…" Sonomi smiled.

Tomoyo suddenly turned to her mother as she heard her say _his_ name.

"How long have you known him dear?" She asked.

Tomoyo thought about it for a second. She had a loving smile form on her face every time Sonomi took _his_ name.

"For as long as I can remember…" Tomoyo replied.

"Well you must really mean a lot to him… he called me two nights back and since then he has been sitting next to your bed constantly. He didn't get up to eat or sleep or anything…" Sonomi sighed as she took a sip from her glass of vine.

Tomoyo's head jolted up at the comment. 'He did all of that for me…?' Tomoyo thought as she looked out of the window again.

It was official, everything was going on too quickly. In just a few hours of meeting her mother, Tomoyo was leaving behind her best friend and now shifting to another country which she knew nothing off. Was Eriol really getting rid of her? A thousand things ran through her mind and now they were giving her nausea in the jet.

With that thought, she slowly drifted off the a very uncomfortable slumber of uncertainty.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Phew! That was a bit longer than I had expected and it took me 6 days to complete this because I technically didn't know what to write. And to tell you guys the truth, I don't know what to write in the next chappie either. I will have to think about that since now my promotion exams are on my head and I have to study my ass off for them. But don't you worry, I'll complete this story before the exams. And for the treat of their conclusion, I will start with the ULTIMATE sequel!**_

_**Hehe… next chapter is mainly angst and a little bit of tragedy plus action with Eriol… lets see what my mind can whip up for it…**_

_**R & R people!!**_

_**JA NE!!**_


	13. Chapter 11: I Cant Do It!

_**I have seriously got nothing much to say right now about this chapter because it will be complete angst. Furthermore, I am in no mood to comment either. My mind is as blank as it can possibly be because I have just finished watching episode 44 of Hagane no Renkinjutsushi and it is going to my head, how exciting it is! Why does anime have so much suspense!?!?! URG!**_

_**Anyway Making:**_

_**Eriol: Why did you pull my Tomoyo away from me…? whines**_

_**Tomoyo: Nee, Eriol-kun! It's past of the script so deal with it. Besides, aren't I there in your heart.**_

_**Eriol: under his breath Yeah but sometimes that just isn't enough…**_

_**Tomoyo: fumes WHAT DID YOU SAY HIRAGIZAWA ERIOL!?!?**_

_**Eriol: sweat drops nothing dear, just cursing myself…**_

_**Ame: I don't own CCS! And seriously am not in the mood to write a good disclaimer either.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Eriol, where have you been!?!?!" Sakura yelled on the top of her lungs.

"And where is Taylor?" Syaoran asked, his expression calm and unaffected.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Madison since the dance and you both have skipped 2 days of school since then… is everything alright Eriol?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Tomoyo-san wont be coming to school anymore…" Eriol whispered, his eyes hidden underneath his bangs.

"HOE?!!?! Why is that!?!!?" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran suddenly looked at Eriol for a good answer. He didn't understand why Eriol would say such a thing. Madison wasn't someone really close to Syaoran but she had been built in his life and it was quite awkward to not have her around anymore.

Eriol looked down towards the ground, holding back his frightful emotions. He didn't want to repeat the whole thing to his friends. It was too painful for him to do so. So he just turned around and ran towards the nearest classroom.

"Hiragizawa…?" Syaoran called out as he saw Eriol run away.

"Syaoran, why has Madison gone…?" Sakura asked, her eyes filled with tears.

Syaoran looked at Sakura but he had other things running through his mind. Suddenly he started speculating the possibilities and so many different things came in his mind.

'Could it be that Hiragizawa actually fessed up to Taylor and she rejected him…? But then that would not be good enough a reason for her to not show up at school.' He thought as Sakura looked at him in confusion.

He looked around to see crowds of students walking from here to there, some laughing, some giggling, while others just blankly walking.

'Wait a minute, come to think about it, I haven't seen McGregor since the dance either. Wonder what really happened between them…' Syaoran suddenly remembered.

He needed to know more. But as for now, he tried his best not to worry the cherry blossom standing next to him. He gave her a slight smile of reassurance and started walking to class.

Eriol sat at the bitter end and he was completely covered by grief. His eyes were gazing outside to the brilliant green of the grass. As always, the clouds had completely covered the small town. The ground of the school was empty as everyone was having their classes.

Sakura and Eriol looked worriedly towards Eriol as he had never been _this_ oblivious in class before. Then they also had been worried about Tomoyo.

'Madison, why aren't you coming to school? Why aren't you picking up my phone calls? Why is your guardian saying that you don't live with him anymore? What is happening? Better yet, whatever is happening, WHY is it happening?!' Sakura thought as she gave Syaoran a slight glance.

Syaoran looked back and gestured her to calm down. But she couldn't help it, she was feeling a pang of guilt in her by thinking that all of this was somehow related to Josh. He Josh whom she force Tomoyo to go out with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Coming!" Nakuru yelled out as she ran to the door.

She opened it hurriedly, her brown hair still flowing by the running.

"L-Li-san…" She stammered.

Syaoran gave her a smile and waited outside until she offered him to come in.

"Please sit down. I will call Eriol-sama in a minute. In the mean while, would you like something to eat or drink?" Nakuru asked as she guided Syaoran to the living room.

"Thank you Akizuki but I just had my lunch. I come here so often. No need to act so formal. Is Mr. Hiragizawa home?" Syaoran asked.

"No, he will be coming tomorrow…" Nakuru answered.

The door beside both of them opened and Eriol came through. He fixed his glasses and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at him for a while, while Eriol tried to avoid the unnecessary attention given to him.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then…" Nakuru said and crawled out of the room.

The atmosphere was tense and there wasn't a word said between the two boys. But then Syaoran broke the silence.

"Where is she Hiragizawa? What the fuck did McGregor do?" Syaoran asked, getting up from the sofa and walking angrily towards the young wizard.

Eriol didn't reply. He just stood there, looking at the ground.

"Answer me!!" Syaoran ordered as he held Eriol from his collar.

Eriol looked up to Syaoran who's face was inches away from his. Syaoran's brown eyes held anger and resentment towards someone. Eriol just wasn't sure if it was towards him or Josh.

Eriol gave him a smirk and closed his eyes. Syaoran let go of Eriol and moved away.

"She is happy. That is all that matters…" Eriol said as he turned away from Syaoran.

"Happy? What do you mean 'Happy'?" Syaoran scoffed.

"She has finally found her mother, Syaoran. She has finally found a place where she belongs. Her mother lives in Japan, she is extremely wealthy and loves Tomoyo deeply. I couldn't be happier for her…" Eriol said calmly.

"Oh drop the act Hiragizawa! You're falling apart like there is no tomorrow! How could you let her go just like that! First to that McGregor guy and now like this! How can you be so sure that she is happy there in Japan, so far away from her friends?! When will you learn that things aren't always what they seem to be!! You disgust me Hiragizawa! You don't even have the guts to tell someone that you love her!!" Syaoran yelled at Eriol.

Eriol turned his head towards Syaoran furiously. His eyes narrowed in anger and his hands turned into fists.

"Do you even know what she had went through!!? You don't know anything Syaoran! You don't know what pain she had handled all through her life! I saw it Syaoran, I saw her cry herself to sleep every night! I saw the real scars on her body! I used to witness her fall apart every moment of her life! Yet all of you who proudly call yourself her friends couldn't even notice the sadness she held in her eyes! I love her Syaoran! And that is why I can't let her suffer anymore in this damned place!" Eriol yelled in fury.

Syaoran was caught back by the force. Eriol had never been this straight forward about his feelings for anyone. His eyes were wide in shock and fixed to Eriol.

Eriol had no tears in his eyes. Just anger and resentment! With his last words, her left the room with the bang and retired to his room. On the way there he came across Nakuru.

"Eriol-sama, please…" She said worriedly.

"Shut the fuck up Nakuru! I'm sick and tired of all of you telling me what I should do! Now leave me ALONE!" He screamed as he shoved away his guardian.

Nakuru stood in the hallway, speechless. Eriol had never talked to her like this before. He eyes filled up with tears and she ran to her room sobbing loudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Two amethyst orbs stared at the piano in the room. The black covering shined as the light from the chandelier hit it.

'Eriol-kun…' Tomoyo thought as she kept her stare at the piano. She was wearing a long off-white dress which was loosely sticking to her slender curves.

Her hands where one on top of the other and she sat on a simply but huge wooden chair. She remembered how the piano was placed in the living room of the Hiragizawa residence and how Eriol used to cheer her up by playing different tunes to her. Then she would sit with him, rocking gently and singing out loud. Her lips curved upwards into a meek smile.

Sonomi looked worriedly at her daughter from the partly opened door.

'Tomoyo… what is bothering you my dear…?' She thought as she looked worriedly towards her daughter.

'Why don't you come Eriol-kun… I'm waiting for you… I want to tell you… how much I love you… I don't care about how you feel about me… I just want to tell you those three words…' Tomoyo thought as her eyes filled up with tears.

Sonomi closed the door quietly and walked towards her own room. She opened the curtains to gaze out at an endless dark sky.

"Why can't I find my daughter within you Tomoyo? Why don't you open up to me…?" She whispered as tears rolled down her pale skin.

Her short hair tugged slightly to her face as the wind from the window came in. Her silk night robe clung to her body and her hands hugged her own self.

Tomoyo opened her window and rocked her head outwards. It had been three days and she had already started school. Her mother had put her in an international school because her written Japanese was still very weak and she was not in the state to cope with the current Japanese syllabi.

Tomoyo was especially glad because she would never even think of wearing those mini Japanese school uniforms. But she did notice that Eriol had healed all the marks on her body while he searched through her memory.

But he respected her wishes and did not remove the mark on her arm.

And it stung her. More than ever before, it hurt her bad. It had never been so painful that sometimes Tomoyo would feel as if it was starting to bleed.

Why was she not happy? This was just not where she would belong… She knew it the moment she set foot in Japan. It wasn't the place, but the people around her.

She wanted some one close to her to be there with her. Some one special, some one by the name of Eriol Hiragizawa.

"Eriol-kun, I found my mother thanks to you. But isn't it ironic, I lost my own self to you in the search." Tomoyo laughed to herself as the wind hit the length of her hair.

Suddenly the old fashioned phone behind her rung. Tomoyo got startled and looked at it. She hadn't made any friends at school except for a few guys who kept on stalking her. Who could it be?

She picked up the phone and said, "Hai, Tomoyo desu…"

"Nisutashiburi, Tomoyo-san…" A low voice said.

Tomoyo's head suddenly shot up.

"E-Eriol-kun…" She stammered.

"How have you been Tomoyo-san…" He asked.

Tomoyo's face started glowing with happiness.

"I'm fine, how are you!?!" She said frantically, finally getting the fact absorbed in her that Eriol had called.

"I'm just the same… hopeless case…" Eriol joked around.

"Eriol-kun! Don't say that! Tell me, how is Sakura, Li and the others. I hope they haven't forgotten me! How is Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan?! Tell Nakuru-chan I have bought her so many new gifts and the best candy available in Japan for Suppi-chan." She said excitedly. "Eriol-kun, please come to Japan. I really miss you all… I… I…"

"We all miss you too Tomoyo-san. Sakura just can't get over the fact that you are gone. It's quite hard to imagine you not being with us at school and all… I can't talk for long… But I just felt like I should check up on you…" Eriol said.

"I'm just fine and-" Tomoyo was cut off.

"Are you happy Tomoyo?" Eriol said seriously.

Eriol had never called her by her name alone. She was startled by this change in tone.

"I… I-I… Yes I am…" She lied because she read the guilt in his tone.

She didn't want him to worry about her after all that she had done to him.

"I'm glad… just wanted to make su-" The line was cut off.

Tomoyo, not even for a second, thought of calling out his name. It was useless. The line was cut off and he would answer if she called out his name.

She put the phone down and fell onto her bed.

"I'm not happy Eriol-kun… my happiness lies with you…" She whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

All of it was a lie. He didn't call her just to check up on her. He called her to just hear her voice for a second.

He was loosing his mind. He was slowly going insane. He was having hallucinations and nightmares concerning her. His loneliness was eating him alive. And her voice was the only thing which helped to regain sanity.

He couldn't take the distance between them. He wanted her back. He was being selfish, true, but he didn't care. His whole life was a pinnacle of selfishness. So what is another act of greed? Greed and want towards a certain raven haired girl… No… not greed or want… _need_ for _his_ Tomoyo. _His love, his life, his sanity._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So… I know… not as angsty but what ever… lets see what the next chapter has to offer… Eriol is going to go all desperate in it so be warned…**_

_**Anyway..**_

_**JA NE!**_


	14. Chapter 12: Curse You Li Syaoran!

_**Chapter 13 of Abused Innocence… And I seem to be losing that inspiration to continue this story so before I completely loose track, I will try to complete it. And you might ask why I am losing inspiration, well let me tell you. **_

_**I have a new favourite pair people: Roy and Riza!!!! And I am becoming obsessed about them and Hagane no Renkinjustushi… I am downloading the movie right now and it is taking forever…!!!!!**_

_**Anyway so here it goes…**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hiragizawa, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked as he saw Eriol literally bite off the pen in his hand.

Eriol had zoned out the whole day and it was getting quite freaky now. Yamazaki had completely disowned Eriol after seeing as to how he was acting.

Eriol didn't hear Syaoran throw the various taunts of how pathetic he was. He didn't care either now because everything that was supposed to happen had happened. Eriol's life was a complete wreck, his teenage and sorcerer life.

There had been complete and utter silence at home since Nakuru had been silenced after what Eriol had said to her a week before. Spinel didn't really bother to talk anymore either. Mr. Hiragizawa was coming and going and was a bit worried about Eriol's awkward behavior. And this was getting on Eriol's last nerve.

"_So you bothered to remember me after 16 years, thank you for the concern!!!" He remembered yelling at his father, who after a long time, had rather a solemn face._

Eriol was not guilty, just upset with all that had happened. He was treating everyone like rubbish just because he was falling apart. The 7th world was slowly destroying itself and there was nothing mush that Eriol could do against Kinshim because he had no solid evidence.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Sir, save us. We do not wish to die in such an overwhelming way! I have a wife and three kids sir, please save us from the wretched witch!!" An old man cried out.

The old man had a dark skin and his eyes were amber but they were dull and pleading. He had black hair and they were cut distortedly. He was literally clinging and dragging along Eriol's cloak. Eriol looked to his desperate face and frowned.

As he walked past the streets, women, children, grandparents, soldiers, all stood as one and made pleading faces towards Eriol.

Suppi was in his real, guardian form and walking next to Eriol gracefully on his four legs. His blue wings were wide spread and he was not looking towards the people who had been waiting for their arrival for hours.

"Eriol-sama, are we up for it…?" Suppi whispered to Eriol as he kept walking.

Eriol didn't answer back. He didn't know what to think about. A thousand things had been swirling in his mind and he was now completely derailed from his main objective: Take down Kinshim.

"Clow-sama, please come in." Said a man who looked like the head priest of the area.

He was wearing a long white cloak with gold lining on it. He was wearing a huge hat on his head, gesturing his strength in the area. Yet the old man was bowing humbly in front of Eriol in plea for mercy.

Eriol nodded and followed the high priest as he led the two to the king of the area.

"Eriol-sama, you know the problem that we are facing. Kinshim is expanding her armies and becoming more and more indestructible." The king said, his eyes filled with tears.

Eriol didn't know how to reply. He was not going to give the king false relief and fake reassurances. To be honest with himself, he found this one battle to be quite impossible to win for now.

Many of the people in the area didn't really hold any expectations from the man who looked like a simple, naïve and futile teenager dressed in a fancy sorcerer's attire. And Eriol didn't really see why they shouldn't think of him as that. He was a failure as a reincarnation and as a teenager.

He was a failure because she had left him. Or maybe because he had let her go. Either way, he was hopeless unless and until he brings her back.

"Eriol-sama?" Called out the king.

Eriol came back to reality and smiled at the king half-heartedly.

"We will try our best. So what is the plan…?" Eriol said.

The king looked down as if trying to avoid Eriol's deep eyes.

"You have no plan, do you?" Eriol sighed.

He was in no mood to be angry or distressed but neither was he willing to give these people false hopes.

"Kinshim is a very powerful sorceress. We knew no one else to turn to… but I do not believe that you will have the support of all our people… they seem to be very uncertain of your age…" The King said humbly.

The king himself was a very old man. His beard was pure white and he had a hunch. His whole rode was red and black lining which was dragging on the floor. His eyes were gray and hair, well, none.

Eriol had a few memories of Kinshim from his past life and knew exactly what he was about to face. But he couldn't just back down without a fight. Besides, now that everything from his life had already become a wreck, there was nothing much that he was to lose. Not much was put down to the stake.

"Give us some time, King Mark. I will think of something. Do not over burden yourself with too much stress. I will return after five days for the true battle. You might want to ready your troops for battle. But I warn you, there will be lots of bloodshed. And I am not promising you anything…" Eriol said in a very dim voice.

He could see that the king was about to stop him so he made haste and teleported himself and Spinel back to his own world.

What was he to do now that Kinshim was on a rampage to take over the whole of the 7th world… everything was one big mess.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daidouji-san? Daijoubu…?" Asked Tereda sensei as he gazed at the raven haired girl.

Tomoyo jolted back to the reality and shot up a confused look at the teacher.

"Gomen nasai…" She whispered, turning red with embarrassment.

Everyone giggled in the class as they stared at the new comer. It was really odd. She would be one of the earliest students in the class and when everyone else came in, all the guys would group around her and sit down, some smirking, others getting all shy and girly, while the rest, well, they just came out all flirtatious.

And then there were the girls, those who were red all day long staring at their crushes, those who were least bothered about the whole dating thing and least concerned about the whole world, those who were getting all worked about the upcoming party and what they were going to wear, oh yeah and then there were those who shot dirty glares towards Tomoyo and threw their dignity on the floor as they sat on every guy's lap forcefully.

But there was only one girl in the class who spent her whole day thinking of a certain azure haired boy. A certain boy named Eriol Hiragizawa, a boy who sent his best friend to Japan.

He hadn't called ever since then and she was dying to see him again. She knew she was late and she knew she wasn't worth it, but she desperately wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him, even if it meant that she would have to leave Japan.

But for one thing, she just didn't know if she was ready to let go of her mother. She was supposed to happy but she wasn't. She knew she didn't belong. Her mother was dead worried about her and she knew that this would lead her to no where.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you Li Syaoran!" Eriol cursed under his breath.

The small thorny bushed around him teased his T-shirt and poked his whole body. This had to be the most uncomfortable position that he had ever been in. He could feel a bead of sweat make its way down Eriol's clear skin. His hands were pressed to the ground and so were his knees. He was hiding and crawling in the bushes at the same time.

"I swear, the next time we meet stupid cousin of mine, I will make sure you can't EVER have kids!" He yelled under his breathed.

He was to make sure that he didn't make any sudden movements or any loud sounds so that he didn't get caught the heavy security placed outside the huge mansion.

He could see two female guards standing outside the gate with earpieces in their ears and pistols in their hands. 'Odd choice of weapons…' Eriol thought as he noticed that the pistols were actually Glocks. Those were the pistols which had no safety triggers. They could be shot even by a two year old kid if he had the strength to pull the trigger.

He sneaked at the back of the mansion where he could see no more security and put his hand on the wall. He was tired, hungry and insane for going through this.

The next thing he knew, the key around his neck started glowing and Eriol was walking through the wall.

"God I love magic!" Eriol grinned to himself as he walked into the grounds of the huge mansion.

He looked around for any more security but could find none. Then he looked up to the second floor to see a window with fluttering mauve see-through curtains.

"Should I really do this…?" Eriol thought to himself as he walked closer and closer to the mansion walls. "What if she rejects me or hates me for this…?"

"_You won't find out until you do this Hiragizawa. There is an exact fifty percent chance that she might say yes. But there is no chance if you don't bother to confess…"_

The words rang in his head.

"You better be right about this Syaoran…" Eriol whispered as he gathered up his strength and started climbing the tree next to the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo lay on her bed, the lights still on. She didn't feel like sleeping.

"Maybe I should call Eriol-kun…" She said to herself.

Then she made a whining noise and closed her eyes. Her mind was going in circles and it was as if she was lost in a labyrinth.

Suddenly she heard noises from outside her window. She suddenly got up from her bed.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself.

She got up and walked carefully and slowly towards the open window. Before reaching the window, she grasped the nearest hard object to hit the intruder with.

She ground her hands tightly with the baseball bat in her hand and she gulped in hard.

Suddenly a head shot up from the window.

"AH!!" Both of them yelled as Tomoyo fell back on the hard carpeted floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tadadadum! insert suspense background music Hehe… cliffy people! Wait for it… I will update soon… you know I will… anyways… the story is nearing to the end… I guess the next chappie will be the last chappie and then the epilogue! But I will say this… I will not be able to start the sequel soon since there is another story I am itching to write… its about Fullmetal Alchemist…!! I need to write that… and guess what is the funniest thing about it… I am in it!!! But it's not humor though… it will Action/ Adventure/ Suspense!!!!!!!! Haha… I know It's awkward that I am not putting any couples… actually I might be putting in a bit of Royai but lets see…**_

_**Ja NE!**_


	15. Chapter 13: Owch! Caught!

_**Abused Innocence**_

_**So I have finally arrived at the final chapter of this story: "What I Wouldn't Give Up"**_

_**There will be an epilogue which will just end the story COMPLETELY!**_

_**Anyways, I love everyone of my reviewers, especially Ms. Penguin! Luv ya! Thank you for your unconditional support.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo lay on her bed, the lights still on. She didn't feel like sleeping.

"Maybe I should call Eriol-kun…" She said to herself.

Then she made a whining noise and closed her eyes. Her mind was going in circles and it was as if she was lost in a labyrinth.

Suddenly she heard noises from outside her window. She suddenly got up from her bed.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself.

She got up and walked carefully and slowly towards the open window. Before reaching the window, she grasped the nearest hard object to hit the intruder with.

She ground her hands tightly with the baseball bat in her hand and she gulped in hard.

Suddenly a head shot up from the window.

"AH!!" Both of them yelled as Tomoyo fell back on the hard carpeted floor.

Eriol's head jerked backwards but his tight grip to the window pane prevented him from falling off. His hair had a few leaves stuck in them and his eyes were literally LIT up by the sight of the raven beauty.

"E-Eriol-kun, what are you doing here!?!?!?" Tomoyo inquired.

Eriol smiled at her nervously as he looked down to his fingers which were barely holding to the window.

"Oh gomen nasai!" Tomoyo yelped as she scrambled up to her feet and tried pulling up the heavy boy.

She held his hands and a part of his thin T-shirt and tried shoving him up to her room without making too much noise.

"Why… why didn't you use your magic to come up!?!" Tomoyo said, her voice having a weird force in it as she put all her strength in pulling up Eriol.

"I got a little worried after seeing all the security and didn't want to start a racket out of it…" Eriol sighed nervously.

Once up, Eriol brushed off the dust off of his pants and straightened himself up. But before he could gaze up to his best friend, he felt a soft body crush against his chest.

"I missed you so much Eriol-kun! Please don't leave me like that again… it's just not the same…!!" Tomoyo said, tears of joy streaming down her eyes.

Eriol, though a little shocked by this, tightened his grip around the petite body. This was all that he wanted, to hold her just one more time. He sunk his face in her silk hair and drunk in her intoxicating essence.

"Eriol-kun? Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo whispered, feeling a bit awkward in such closeness.

Not that she was not enjoying it, she most certainly was. But Eriol had never hugged her in this manner. He didn't care, though, he just wanted to be like that forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"SONOMI-SAMA, there has been an intrusion!" A voice called out from the phone.

Sonomi tensed up as she gripped the hand-set in her hand.

"What happened!?" Sonomi asked, looking away from the huge Home Theatre TV.

"There is an intruder in Tomoyo-dono's room!" The guard said through the phone.

"Gather the guards down at the garden and make sure he doesn't escape! Any clues to who it is?!" Sonomi asked, worried beyond the point of imagination.

"No ma'am but he seems like a very young boy with blue hair…"

As soon as Sonomi heard that, her veins eased out and her eyes softened.

"Don't go to the room and if you can, through the security camera in her room to my TV." Sonomi said.

"HAI!" The guard answered.

Suddenly, the TV scream went black and then zoned back on to a view of Tomoyo's mauve room.

Sonomi looked intently as she saw her daughter hug the blue haired boy.

"Hiragizawa-kun… I knew there was something about you…" Sonomi whispered as she sunk back into the couch and smiled at her love-struck daughter's eyes.

Eriol backed away from the hug reluctantly and tucked away a few strands of raven hair behind Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo stared back into the deep pools of azure and held him tight from his shoulders.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol whispered, his voice having lust, lust and hunger.

Tomoyo was caught by a surprise by this sort of tone. It had so much thirst. But was not at all like the lust in Josh's voice, but instead, a voice of concern and love. A soft call out for repentance and redemption. To further the surprise, she had never heard Eriol call her first name alone.

Eriol caressed her pale milky cheek and wiped away the tears which had escaped from those amethyst eyes.

"Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo whispered back, not knowing why, but his name escaping from her tender lips felt just so right.

"Tomoyo… I know I might be a little late for this but… I…" Eriol couldn't complete his sentence.

His legs were giving out. He sunk down to his knees and his hand trembled as he held his beloved from the waist.

Tomoyo sunk down with him and held his face up. She could feel tears dwell up in her eyes.

"Onegai… tell me what you want to say…" Tomoyo said, still feeling a little teary.

"Watashi… watashi wa…" Eriol hesitated a bit but then he looked up into Tomoyo's eyes.

They held such innocence and perfection. But beyond that, a spur ran through him as he gazed deeper and deeper. It was as if those eyes were giving him words of encouragement.

His eyes alleviated and a his lips turned into a smile.

"Watashi wa anata daisuki desu… Tomoyo-san… I want to be with you where ever I am… please… you are my last support Tomoyo… I can't deal with life without you…" He confessed in a low tone.

Tomoyo eyes widened in surprise, happiness, but surprise. She let go of his shoulders and just sat there on the ground. Eriol turned his gaze away reading the expression of shock in Tomoyo's eyes.

But Tomoyo was not ready to make a whole drama of the thing by taking a million years to absorb it in. Instead, she chose to just smile at Eriol and stood up. Eriol looked up at her, still a bit confused about Tomoyo's reaction.

'No 'yes', no 'no'… she just stands up like that as if nothing happened…' Eriol thought in utter bewilderment.

Once up, Tomoyo bent down again, reached out her hand towards the boy who was sitting on the floor and _directed_ towards_ him_ a thousand watt smile. A _smile_ that _he_ treasured so very dearly. A smile that she only gave to _him_ and no one else.

"Then I promise Eriol-kun, I promise to be your support and lift you up from the ground when ever you are down…" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Sonomi was still watching the two teenagers on her TV. A sly smile was pasted on her face which held both happiness and grief. A grief, which to some, leaves a good deal of justification, but to her, held perfect invalidation. She had not seen a smile so vivid and bright by her daughter ever since she had got back to Japan.

She sighed a huge sigh of relief, or better yet, contentment.

"Guess this time I'll have to let go of my daughter myself…"

And as she said that, she respected both the teenagers' privacy and turned off the TV.

In the Security Room of the house in the basement, five young, female guards stood, motionless, with wads of tissue papers in their hands as they smiled and cried relentlessly at the two lovers.

"Subarashi desu ne?" One said.

"Hontou desu…" The other replied, blowing into the tissue.

Eriol grasped Tomoyo's hand gently and let her help him up. As he stood up, he noticed that he was inches away from her face.

"Daisuki, Eriol-kun…" She whispered to him.

He gave her a grin and bent forward to kiss her. He closed his eyes and could now feel her warm breath against his skin. But what he felt on his lips were to very cold fingers. He shot open his eyes in, yet again, a moment of puzzlement.

Tomoyo looked down to the ground and blushed a brilliant red colour.

"Gomen nasai, but there are Security cameras all over this place. It would look quite odd with someone watching us while we… umm…" She blushed deeper, now a million shades of crimson.

Eriol looked around the room in search for a camera or anything of that sort. At the corner of the wall in the right of the room, he saw a security camera.

The Security Guards tensed as they saw the blue haired boy stare at them. His stare was so compelling that they felt as if by just one look, the boy had pierced through their eyes and peeped right into their souls.

Eriol gave the camera a smirk and just by that, three of the Security Guards sighed a love-sick sighs.

"Well then, maybe we should give them a show…" Eriol grinned.

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol in puzzlement. But before she had time to understand the situation, she felt Eriol's lips seal around hers. Eriol had his eyes closed and was holding Tomoyo tightly from her waist. But when he noticed that Tomoyo didn't kiss back, he broke away.

"I-I'm sorry if-" Before Eriol could apologize, Tomoyo had caught his lips.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbing her hands on them. Eriol pulled her closer to his body until their bodies were completely connected to each other. His other hand was placed on Tomoyo's face, stroking it lovingly.

Their kiss was surrounded by a sweet mist of love. Nothing had ever made Eriol feel the way he was feeling right now. It felt so real, so perfect as if his whole body had been lifted up into heaven.

Tomoyo felt her body become weightless. She felt Eriol's mouth open and his tongue stroke her sealed lips. She reluctantly parted her lips and let Eriol insert his tongue into her mouth.

Eriol read the welcome and let his tongue slip in. The kiss become more and more passionate, Tomoyo finally releasing a moan indulging in the sheer pleasure driven through her body.

But alas, they parted, Tomoyo inhaling helplessly the oxygen around her due to lack of air in the kiss. Eriol still had it in him to prolong the bliss but he knew that Tomoyo didn't have enough stamina.

But her saccharine taste gave him more than just satisfaction by the kiss. Her tender, pink lips were slightly swollen by the kiss as she looked up into his eyes. She didn't regret even once, the kiss she had given to her best friend.

She suddenly came back to the reality around her and looked around in perplexity.

"Eriol, you have to leave! If you get caught, I swear, it won't be very pretty…" Tomoyo said, pushing him slightly. "I'm sorry that I am forcing you to leave but-"

"I have no complaints Tomo-ai. I came here just to hear those three words from you, that is all I will ever ask. Now I can sleep a serene sleep." He whispered, giving a slight peck on her lips before climbing the window.

Tomoyo smiled to him as she waved at him, seeing how he was starting to climb down. But with all the excitement, he lost his footing and descended down to the ground. The air hit his face but he tried his best to refrain from yelling out. Tomoyo yelped as she saw Eriol fall down. She ran to the window and looked down.

"Daijoubu!?" She called out to Eriol.

Eriol hit his face hard on the ground. But before he could get up, he felt a foot on his back.

"Hehe… caught you!!" The guard jeered.

Without looking to the guard, Eriol banged his head to the ground in annoyance.

"This sucks!" He scoffed. But under all this tense circumstance, he had a sly smile painted on his face. And how could he not be happy, when he just had a raven angel in his arms a moment ago. _His_ Tomoyo. Just thinking of it made him feel all tingly and jingly inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hehe… what an ending!! A perfect ending, nee? A little humorous too may I say. Well I will post the epilogue now!!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	16. Epilogue: Daisuki, Tomokoishii

_**Here is my beloved epilogue which will sort of end the story JUST perfectly!!**_

_**Ame: So, are you happy now Eriol?**_

_**Eriol: grins his evil grin I sure am.**_

_**Tomoyo: Aww, but Josh-kun wasn't as bad as you portrayed him to be.**_

_**Eriol: Stop it Tomoyo!!!!!!!!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hehe… caught you!!" The guard jeered.

Without looking to the guard, Eriol banged his head to the ground in annoyance.

"This sucks!" He scoffed. But under all this tense circumstance, he had a sly smile painted on his face. And how could he not be happy, when he just had a raven angel in his arms a moment ago. _His_ Tomoyo. Just thinking of it made him feel all tingly and jingly inside.

The other guard was about to kick him in the stomach when she stopped mid-air.

"Hai… hai… hai Sonomi-san. Ah… A-Ah…" The guard said in thin air.

She was talking in the wireless piece around his ear. She looked nervously to her peers and started sweating.

Suddenly she bent down to the ground and started bowing to the boy.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" She said, constantly moving her head up and down.

The other guard became apprehensive and helped Eriol get up from the ground.

"Gomen nasai for the misunderstanding sir!!!" She said as she held Eriol from his arms.

Eriol looked at her in amazement as all of the guards started running around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"TOMOYO!! Come down from your room right now!!" Sonomi yelled out in infuriation.

Eriol had his head sinking down into the ground, with seven hundred sweat-drops forming around himself. He knew he was about to get his ass whooped.

Tomoyo slumped down as she came down from the stairs.

"What is this!?!" Sonomi yelled at Tomoyo, pointing to the boy standing in front of her as if he was standing in military school in front of his sergeant.

"Okaa-san, t-this is Eriol…" Tomoyo murmured.

"I KNOW WHO HE IS TOMOYO!!!!" Sonomi shrieked.

Both of them closed their eyes tightly as they heard Sonomi yell. Her business skills were very handy in screaming at people.

"Okaa-san, I-" Tomoyo started, now raising her head when Sonomi raised her hand and stopped Tomoyo in her words.

But suddenly her eyes softened as she gazed at Eriol.

"I guess, this time I'll lose my daughter to a teenager, nee Hiragizawa-kun? A very handsome, young man whom I trust my daughter's life with." She spoke softly, walking towards Eriol.

Both Tomoyo's and Eriol's head jerked up as they heard this comment.

Sonomi held Eriol's hand up and said, "I can read her happiness in your eyes and your love for her in her eyes. Please, keep her safe." Sonomi said.

Eriol looked into Sonomi's eyes. The love of a mother beamed out into those two orbs. He replied excitedly, "Hai!"

He then turned his head towards Tomoyo and smiled brightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Nee, Tomoyo, we are back!" Sonomi exclaimed as she opened her arms wide and took in a breath.

"Okaa-san, the air around here is polluted, no use smelling it…" Tomoyo giggled.

Sonomi coughed up a little by the smoke in her lungs and then straightened up.

"That will be our ride, nee?" Sonomi said, looking towards a limousine.

"Eh…" Tomoyo replied, looking towards Kinoshi, Eriol's butler.

She waved at him as he opened the door to the limousine. Out of it, a foot set itself down on the ground and then Eriol peered out with a huge smile on his face.

Tomoyo exclaimed his name as she flung herself in his arms. She closed her eyes and let him caress her hair. Eriol, himself, was stroking her long hair with his fingers, closing his eyes and drowning in her plum blossom fragrance.

Sonomi just smirked from behind, remembering her childhood times, when she was completely obsessive over Mr. Daidouji.

"So, would you like to go back to your old guardian or should I-"

"NO!!" Both Eriol and Tomoyo yelled out in unison.

"Why?" Sonomi complained.

"Well… you see… it's just that…" Eriol said, stumbling upon his words.

Suddenly Tomoyo spoke out, "Well actually, I don't want to trouble him anymore. He was barely living up to the needs of his own life and so I don't want to trouble him with my expenses again."

She really didn't want to trouble her mother with the thought of all the thrashing that she had been through.

"So then we should look for a good apartment or something… but Tomoyo dear, are you sure you can do this alone…?" Sonomi asked worriedly.

Tomoyo nodded violently, trying to reassure her mother.

"Don't worry about that Daidouji-sama, I have it al arranged." Eriol said with his all-so-desirable charm.

"Nani?" Sonomi and Tomoyo asked.

The limousine suddenly stopped and Eriol gestured Tomoyo to get out, who was sitting next to her mother.

Tomoyo opened the door and stepped out. She was literally mind boggled with what she saw. In front of, the place that they had stopped, were the most luxurious apartments of the whole area.

"Eriol!?!?!?!?!?!" Tomoyo cried out. "You really expect me to… I can't… I just can't!!"

Eriol smirked at Tomoyo's exuberant reaction. He knew she would be all 'I can't' and all.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol's hand were over Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo's heart was beating wildly, thrilled with what she wa about to see. In her hand was she gripping the door handle. Sonomi stood behind her, next to Eriol.

Tomoyo turned the handle and flung open the door as Eriol took off his hands from her eyes.

"Welcome home, Tomoyo-san…" Eriol said, in his concealed and subtle voice.

Tomoyo gasped at what lay in front of her eyes. It was a huge living room with pure white, sparkling walls. It was fully furnished with a big, three seater leather sofa, a glass center table, two side tables and a single seater to go with the main sofa. It was bright parrot green and the softest sofa Tomoyo had ever seen.

Joined with the living room was the small dining table of four. It was made of rose wood(you know, the light colored one) and so were the chairs. The chairs all had mauve colored cushions on them so that they are comfortable.

In the entrance were a broom closet on the left and a small coat cabinet on the right. Tomoyo went in explore more of her future home. There was a small turning from the living room to the right which led to two bed rooms. The miniature hallway ended with the master bedroom and at it's left was another room. On the left was a bathroom and beyond the bathroom door was another wall cabinet.

She opened the extra bedroom which had beige walls and dark brown wood furnishing. There were two single beds inside and a bed side table in between the two.

She then progressed to the main master bedroom. Three of the walls were painted mauve while the fourth which was the wall facing opposite to the door, was painted dark blue. It was a perfect combination for Tomoyo. There was a huge bed with blue silk bed sheets and purple and mauve cushions dressed on top. The bed was placed next to the door. The room had its own bathroom and a small dressing room too.

The windows to both the rooms opened to the posh area of the city. And the apartments were fairly close to where Eriol's father worked. Upon reaching there, Sonomi also told Tomoyo that an extension of her own firm was next to the building. Which meant that Sonomi would be visiting a lot.

"But Hiragizawa-kun, wouldn't this be a little too much. Maybe I should be funding her rent…" Sonomi said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the whole settlement.

"It's okay Daidouji-san. It is really not much of a problem for me." Replied Eriol. 'Anything for Tomoyo goes…' He thought after choosing not to speak the sentence out loud, feeling a bit cheesy with the whole situation.

"Well then, I just don't feel comfortable with this situation. So maybe I can just pay the rent every other month…" Sonomi said.

After much arguing, Eriol gave in and let Sonomi give the rent half of the year. Eriol, himself, was making a bit of money. All the visits to different worlds ensured that his pocket was always full. He really didn't charge for his help but some people did tend to give him some gifts or gold or even money (if the world was advanced enough). And he had stopped protesting much too because he had learnt that those people were stubborn and would always get their way. And then he got the more cash from his father. He was quite amazed that he hadn't become all spoilt yet by all the spending that his father would be doing carelessly on him. Even if Eriol didn't ask for money, he would still hand him a bulk.

"Would you be okay, all alone?" Sonomi asked worriedly.

"No need to worry, I will be sending Nakuru-chan to her. She is my second guardian. She will take care of Tomoyo for the best." Eriol said.

Tomoyo smiled at him and then to her mother.

"Well then, maybe I should be visiting my firm since I am already here…" Sonomi reported, feeling a bit awkward with the quiet situation.

Both teenagers nodded their heads. Sonomi literally ran out from the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo, what's the matter?" Eriol asked, diverting his attention from the road towards the delicate body sitting next to him.

She had been staring out the window the whole time. She turned towards him and smiled lightly towards him. Eriol literally melted in his seat as he saw that smile.

Both of them had been sitting in Eriol's Lamborghini and had gone for a drive. It was half past ten and there was complete darkness around them. This was the one road Tomoyo loved the most. It was lined with huge trees and there were no street lights or anything. Just a road lined with small brown leaves. The round moon shone from through the leaves and was the only thing brightening the area. Eriol kept the head lights dim so that it was a bit darker. He slowly pulled the car to a halt in the middle of the road.

He gazed upon Tomoyo. Her milky skin glimmered in the moonlight. Tomoyo looked back towards Eriol, and through his glasses, she could see his eyes glittering by the moonlight. She lifted her arms and touched Eriol's glass frame with her hands. Then she gently pulled them off and studied him vividly. Eriol smirked, "I know I can be rather appealing…"

Tomoyo gave out a slight chuckle, "Look who's got his head up in the clouds…"

Eriol bent forward and sealed Tomoyo in a kiss. Both closed their eyes, Tomoyo slender fingers making their into his soft hair and massaging them. Her fingers went up and down, caressing his blue hair.

Eriol slid his hands to Tomoyo's neck and started running his fingers down to her back from her boat neck.

Tomoyo broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes. Then she bent forward and buried her head in his chest. Eriol sunk his head down into her hair and kissed her lightly on her head.

"Daisuki, Tomo-koishii…" He whispered affectionately.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Insert any ending theme song so what do you think people?!? Love it, hate it, think it was too sudden, think it was being dragged lengthy, think it was just perfect? Do tell me by REVIEWING!!!!!**_

_**I will be signing off and making sure that I make a sequel which will be way better than the real story itself. It will be named "Till the End" which I will start writing after I finish "Renkinjutsu no shinjitsu". So please wait for it. I will inform all my reviewers of it if you want.**_

_**Hope to meet you again soon in my next fiction, especially Ms. Penguin!**_

_**Sayonara!!!**_


End file.
